


Too much to for me to hold

by quilledcorsair



Series: Are we there yet? [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Niece, Captain Swan - Freeform, Gen, cs angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Jones has always been full of surprises. Especially for her Uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too much for me to hold

It has been more than a decade since Evelyn joined the family. Things hadn’t been completely smooth, not at first anyway. Evelyn Jones, very much lived up to her family name- strong willed, stubborn but most of all, she had a big heart. And like the other Jones, she  _adored_  Emma. She looked up to her, and tried to be like her. It warmed Killian’s heart when he saw how everyone has taken to her, to see Emma treat her as one of their own.

To see Henry treat her like he did Daliah, to see Daliah copy everything Evelyn did... To finally see his niece smile so much, it nearly brought tears to his eyes. She seemed to have a lightness to her that she hadn’t when he’d first met her, an innocence that he’d feared she’d lost. But he got a chance to watch her grow up, and be proud of the woman she'd become.

Of course, she struggled sometimes. Especially at time when the Lost Girl in her showed up and she would just shut herself off and refuse to talk to anyone. It broke his heart every time that happened, but  _Emma_ ,  _Gods_ , Emma was always there for her. She would help her in her own way, make her feel better and it just made him fall more in love with her.

Daliah would always be his little pirate princess, nothing and no one could ever replace her in his heart. But Evelyn, she was supposed to be Liam’s little girl. She was supposed to have had a life filled with laughter and surrounded by love. She wasn’t supposed to have been held captive and forced into the life she had been. But she was; she was forced to grow up too much, too fast and you could see it in her eyes sometimes, all the pain and suffering she’d gone through. 

Evelyn would always, and forever, be his brave little angel. No matter how old she got or how much she changes,  _that_  never would. She was so strong and stubborn, he’s sure she’s the reason for half the grey on his head now. 

-/-

_Six years ago_

_Killian knew something was going on. He was no fool; he was actually quite perceptive. He noticed things, he knew his family. And he had just_ known _the moment something was wrong._

_(He might have heard Henry and Evelyn arguing.) (He might have also seen Emma and Evelyn talking quietly, the other day.)_

_But he knew they would have come to him if there was something truly wrong, so he wouldn’t force them. (Of_ course _, Emma refused to tell him. After she threatened to make him sleep on the couch, he had to give up.) But it_ had  _been more than few weeks of this kind of behaviour and he was growing angsty. Why would they hide anything from him? Had he not proved to be the more level headed-one in the family? (Of_ course,  _he would never tell Emma that. Not after the way she lost her head when they almost missed their flight to California.) (It was Evelyn’s first trip to Disneyland)._

_He felt a bit miffed, if he was being honest, but he wouldn’t cave. He would let them come to him. But this- whatever it was,- would not let him sleep. It was even worrying him a little. He gently slipped from under Emma’s arm, pulling the covers up so they covered her more. He smiled, his hand reaching out to push some of her hair behind her ear. She shifted slightly, but didn’t wake her, making him breathe a sigh of relief._

_He padded over to the kitchen, stumbling a bit in the dark, not wanting to turn on the light. Just as he was reaching for a glass, he heard a noise from the front room, making him grow tense, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. He quietly tip-toed to the front room, the glass forgotten, when he heard muffled laughter, followed by a thud._

_His worry turning to confusion, he switched on the light. And when he did, he wished he’d never gotten up, never left the warmth of the bed, and_ Gods _, he wished he was blind, because the moment the lights flickered on he was greeted by the sight of a gangly_ boy  _feeling up his baby niece!_

_“What the bloody hell is this?!” he bellowed, making both teenagers jump in surprise, which quickly morphed to fear. Evelyn reacted first, pushing the boy from her, her hands smoothing down her shirt.  
_

_Killian could feel his face go red with anger, as his hand clenched, chancing a glance at the rumpled teen; her eyes were too blue and wide, with what he hoped was shame, and_ bloody hell _, is that a love bi-_ No.

_He growled, turning on the boy, who looked ready to bolt. There was something about him that was very familiar, but he was much too furious to give it any importance; hand clenched and teeth gritted, he marched towards him, only to be blocked by Evelyn’s pleading face._

_“Uncle Killian, I- we”  
_

_“S-sir, I’m so-”  
_

_“Get out,” he snarled, his glare so intense, it frightened even. “Before I throw you out.”_

_“Sir, if I could just-” he began, but Evelyn cut him off, her gaze focused on her uncle’s furious expression.  
_

_“Darius,” she whispered, “You should go.” She could almost hear his wordless protests, but all he did was squeeze her hand and breeze out the door, leaving her alone to face her uncle.  
_

_“Evelyn, love, you better have a good reason for this kind of behaviour-” he began, taking a deep breath.  
_

_“I-I can explain,” she interrupted, her eyes trying to catch his gaze, but he refused to look at her, instead focusing on a point beyond her shoulder. “I didn’t intend for you to find out this way, I swear. I know Darius from before, from Neverland. He was my only friend, he-he kept me company. He was my friend and I thought Pan killed him, I never thought I’d see him again. But I did, and I- Everyone kept telling me he was bad news, that I shouldn’t be with him, even Henry-”  
_

_“Henry_ knew _?!” he cut her off, his eyes finally meeting hers. And she wished he hadn’t because, more than the anger, more than the fury she’d expected, she could see the hurt and disappointment, and she never wanted to be the one to put that there. Never, not after everything he has given her- a life, love,_ family _..._

_She nodded, trying to hold in her tears, and Killian tried to formulate a response that didn’t involve him shouting a her when they were both startled by a soft voice._

_“Killian?” Emma mumbled, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. “What’s going- Evelyn?” her eyes widened when she saw her expression, rushing to her side. “Honey, is everything alright?” she asked, eyes shifting between uncle and niece.  
_

_“She had a_ boy  _over,” Killian answered, his voice steely and flat._

_Emma sighed, her arms going around Evelyn, “Oh. So, you found out.”_

_“_ You  _knew?!”_

 _“Of_ course _, I did. Killian,-”_

_“I’m sorry,” Evelyn apologised, her voice so soft, almost breaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But I didn’t know how to,” she rushed. “I-I didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t want to disappoint you. I didn’t want you to think I was being irresponsible. I didn’t want you to think you couldn’t trust me, because you can! I am so sorry I kept this from you, but I-” she paused, swallowing thickly. “I wasn’t thinking. I- I in love with him, I love Darius,” she confessed, her voice breaking.  
_

_Killian felt the breath rush out of him when he heard that, because his niece, his brave little angel-_ Liam’s little girl-  _she was in love. She was not a little girl anymore, -but when has she ever been one? Having been forced to grow up much too quickly, and struggle so much and live so long all alone- and he wished for her to at least stay the twelve year old he met, always. He wished she didn’t have to grow up, that she knows no more heartbreak, and no more pain and- and_ she’s in love. 

 _Her first love- not much older than when Henry started dating Grace, really. But- but it’s Evelyn. It’s different, of course it is. Because she’s like his daughter (she_ is  _his daughter, of course, she is. But she will also always be Liam’s girl) and he couldn’t let her get her heartbroken by that careless boy. He wanted to protect all of his girls’ heart; but Emma’s heart is his, that he knows and Daliah is at the phase where she hates boys (oh, how glad he is for that now). But his little Evie, well, she’s not so little anymore. And by the Gods,_ she said she’s in love.

 _He was frozen where he stood, his eyes wide and unseeing, making Evelyn think the worst and make her heart race. She never wanted to hide this, obviously not. He was her favorite person, she always tells him everything. Even about the first time she got into  a fight at school and broke a kid’s nose. (Of course, she had to leave Darius out of it. Even then, she_ had  _been hiding him). But she couldn’t about this, not to him. She knew him, and she knew he would always see her a little girl, not the young lady she has grown to be. And even if he understood that, how would he react to finding out that she’s been seeing a Lost Boy._

 _A Lost Boy who’s been her best friend all those years she was lost and alone, going mad with the loneliness gripping her. Who shared his meager meal with her, regaling her with tales and making her feel less alone each day. (Until the day that Pan came instead of Darius. Told her he’d died, died in a duel that was just meant to be friendly, told her almost_ tauntingly _, making her want to wring his neck. That nothing could bring him back; that he was lost forever. She’d cried herself to sleep for a month after that, missing her best friend everyday, trying and failing to hold on to his memory)._

 _The day she saw him for the first time in Storybrooke, she’s almost had a panic attack, running back home and hiding under the covers, trying to get her heart working again because it wasn’t normal, the way it had almost jumped out of her chest the moment she saw him, was it? As much as she was relieved, she was a hundred times more spooked. He was alive. He was_ alive _, all these years, he had been. And she’s lived believing him dead. But he was alive and she was -miraculously- too. It was almost as if fate had played a role, something Aunt Regina was fond of pointing out every now and then._

 _Of course, none of this excused her from hiding it from her uncle. But Henry’s staunch disapproval,_ Henry-  _Henry who had always been on her side, even from the beginning, in a way that made her feel like she had an older brother to protect her, for her to look up to- and his almost hostile feelings were understandable, especially towards Darius. But it scared her; she was quickly falling for her best friend and she hated for it to end, hated for it to be disapproved by the one person whose approval mattered the most. (But she was also scared that once she told her uncle- once he knew,- once he understood...that would just make this all the more real. And she was more afraid of that, more so than anything else. Before the past four years, love had been all too rare in her life. Coming to grips with the love this family showered- that took much longer than she’d brag about. But this-_ thing- _with Darius. This was already too much- too much feelings, too much happiness, too much of everything, really. And he was_ too  _understanding.)_

_But seeing how she’d hurt her uncle, how he looked so disappointed in her, it broke her heart. Of course, his anger was something she’d expected. His wrath was one she was all too familiar with. What she was not really familiar with- what she’d never hoped to be familiar with- was his hurt. His disappointment. His sadness._

_“Killain,” Emma’s soft voice broke the ragged silence, dragging both uncle and niece from their own thoughts. Killian looking lost and awed, in a way that confused Evelyn, who looked just about ready to cry and-  
_

_He stepped up, pulling Evelyn out of Emma’s arms and into his in one breath, holding her tight, his head pressed to hers in the way that comforts and soothes and tells her ‘I love you’. She breathes out a shaky breath, her tears quickly falling and wetting his shirt, but he pays no mind, shushing her and rubbing her back-up and down, up and down,- and he’s grinning now, over her shoulder at his wife, with his own tears in his eyes, proud and loving and- and he understands now. He understands why she didn’t tell him._

_“’m so sorry,” she mumbled against his chest, making him want to chuckle.  
_

_“My dear, love is one thing you never have to apologise for,” he assured her, his lips pressed to her hair, grinning as Emma rolled her eyes, her smile a small, soft,_ loving  _thing.  
_

_She pulled back then, her eyes red and cheeks tear-stained, making his heart hurt. He brushed at her wet cheeks, wanting to erase the remaining worry and confusion. “You-you’re not angry?”_

_“That you’re in love?” he asked, looking aghast. “Of course not, darling. Why would you even think that?”_

_Evelyn sighed, shrugging, feeling silly now for thinking he would be anything but happy for her. “I-I know I’m only sixteen and you may think I don’t know much about being in love-”_

_“Evelyn,” Emma cut her off, her smile slight, as she exchanged a look with her husband, who mirrored it. “you know more about love than you give yourself credit for.” She turned the girl so she was facing her. “You and I, we have always seen eye-to-eye, right?” she asked, getting a nod in return. “Now, I know you and I_ know  _when you feel something, you feel it so completely. You’re all in,” she exchanged a heavy glance with Killian, who beamed at her then. “So, when you tell us that you love someone, we believe you. We trust you, and we only want the best for you.” Her green eyes so earnest now, her eyebrows pulled together in a way that always meant she was trying to say something important._

 _Emma gulped, trying to find the right words. “When-when I was around your age, I met someone. I fell in love with him, and he-he hurt me. Later, I did find out that he left me for a reason, to help me fulfill my destiny... but that never erased the hurt.” She looked up at her husband than, reaching out to him with on hand. “Your uncle- He saved me in ways no one else could,” she smiled at him, her eyes bright and wide, her smile so open- Killian fell in love all over again with her in that moment. “All he wants if for you to not get hurt, honey,” she explained. “All_ we  _want is for you to not get hurt.”_

_Evelyn bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling as she threw her arms around Emma, hugging her close. Emma smiled, pulling her closer, smoothing down her hair._

_“Thank you,” Evelyn sighed, pulling back with a beaming smile, wiping away her tears.  
_

_“You’re welcome,” she grinned back, which soon turned into a smirk. “You’re still grounded for a month, though.”  
_

_Evelyn’s mouth dropped, trying to protest. “What did I do?”_

_“Well,” Killian began, pretending to think as he pulled his wife closer by her waist. “You did sneak a boy into our home.”  
_

_“Not to mention waking me up,” Emma pointed out. “_ And  _you threw me under the bus. Do you know how long this one,” she pointed to Killian, “is going to hold it over my head? ‘You knew and didn’t tell me, Swan,’ ‘I thought we were bound by honor, Swan,’” she imitated his accent (badly) rolling her eyes and earning an affronted gasp from her husband._

_“Swan-” he began, but cut himself off when Evelyn threw herself at them, burrowing herself between them. He smiled at him wife, his arms coming around his niece. Emma grinned back, winking at him, making him laugh.  
_

_-/-_

That day seemed like it happened just now, and here they were now. Getting ready for the ceremony. He straightened his  _ridiculous_ tie, scowling at how suffocating it was.

(” _Do I really have to-”_

_“Yes.”  
_

_“But-”  
_

_“Nope.”  
_

_“Swan-”  
_

_“Wear it and... I’ll make it up to you)  
_

But that doesn’t matter. He was more than happy to wear it, no arguments. Considering what day it was, he wouldn’t want to get on her bad side. With one last tug at the offending garment, he stepped away from the mirror, turning to face the troubled groom.

He grinned as he watched him nervously check his sleeves and mess with his hair, eyes darting to his watch every other minute. He could remember pacing the room like a mad-man on  _his_  wedding day. He stepped up to the other man, clasping his hand on his shoulder.

“It is going to be fine, lad,” he assured him.

“And you’re sure of that how?” the other man gruffed. “This  _is_ Storybrooke, after all,” he rolled his eyes.

“Aye, there is that,” Killian chuckled, earning a scowl in return.

“You’re really not helping.”

Killian sighed, a small smile giving way. “You love her. And she loves you. The rest... it doesn’t matter. You’re getting married to the love of your life today, lad. Stop  _worrying,”_ he grinned, shaking him slightly.

Just then, they both heard a knock on the door, making them exchange glances. It was almost time for the ceremony, the only person it  _could_ be was-

“Hey!” Evelyn greeted them, quickly slipping inside. “Oh, wow. Henry! You look so handsome!” she grinned, skipping over to hug him. “Grace is one lucky girl.”

Henry chuckled, hugging her back, “More like, I’m the lucky one.”

She smiled, turning to her uncle. “Not covering up your greys, then, old man?” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, “It makes me look more dashing, and refined. Plus,” he had that teasing glint in his eyes. “Wouldn’t want people to be confused about who the groom is.”

The other two groaned, rolling their eyes. “Alright,” Evelyn clapped her hands. “You guy should put on your boutonnieres. It’s almost time for the best man and maid of honor to get going,” she said, pointing to Killian and herself. “And then, the groom. One minute late, and your grandmother might just lose her head.”

Henry looked nervous, looking between the two of them. “How’s she doing?” he asked Evelyn.

“Nervous-”

“What? Why is she nervous? Doesn’t she want this?” he fired one after another, not letting her finish.

“-but she’s excited. Henry! Stop freaking out!” she snapped, trying- and failing- to hide her smirk. “She’s  _fine_. And she is beautiful.” Checking her watch, she grabbed her uncle’s arm. “We should go now. C’mon, C’mon!” she rushed, pulling them out of the room.

Henry followed them, going to stand in the front, at the alter. Evelyn and Killian waited outside the church for their cue, keeping an eye out for the bride.

“You look very beautiful, darling,” he murmured from the corner of his mouth, smiling at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

She looked up, grinning back. “I know,” she raised her eyebrow playfully.

He shook his head, a smile still on his face. “Next time, I’ll be walking  _you_  down the aisle, Evie,” he added, the slightest bit tearful. ( _Of course_ he would deny it, if someone asked).

She smiled slightly, as they both started walking with their cue. “Maybe,” she finally said, moving to stand opposite to Henry, turning to grin at Darius, sitting next to Emma and Dahlia, who winked at her.

 _Maybe sounds nice,_  she thought to herself, turning to the doors as they opened.

-/-

Evelyn smiled, watching as Henry and Grace danced, both of them grinning so wide at each, lost in their own world. She sighed happily, wanting that more than ever.

 _One day,_ she thought, a hopeful smile on her face, her eyes searching the room for her date. 

“Looking for me?” a voice whispered at her ear, as Darius came to stand next to her. His tie was loosened and his coat was draped over his arm, shirt sleeves rolled up. And he  _actually_ shaved, looking unfairly handsome.

“Hey,” she greeted him, leaning up to kiss him.

“Hey, yourself. You look stunning,” he complimented, his hand brushing her cheek softly. “Wanna go for a walk?” he asked, nodding towards the gardens. She nodded, weaving their fingers together, allowing him to lead her outside.

She hugged herself to his arm, both of them lost in their own thoughts. They walked for a long while in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. She hummed as he pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling on her hand to stop. They reached the beach now; she breathed the ocean air deep, letting the salty air fill her lungs.

“It was a nice day, wasn’t it?” she asked softly, her gaze trained on the horizon.

“It was,” Darius agreed, his hands in his pant pockets. “Maybe I can make it better,” he suggested, making her face him.

She raised an inquisitive brow, pushing her hair away from her face. He smiled at her, but she could see the nervousness in his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to find somewhere to start.

“Darius? What is it?” she prompted, her hand reaching to pull his from tugging at his hair.

“I-I have been thinking about us, and how far we have come. How much we have grown as people, and how happy I am when I’m with you,” he smiled at her then, making her heart race.

“You make me happy, too.”

He looked down, trying to hide his blush, which made her want to laugh. He looked so  _adorable._ She grinned wider, pulling him closer. “Why are you being so nice?” she teased.

“I’m always nice!” he protested.

“No,” she argued. “You’re always sarcastic. And maybe charming-”

“Woah, hold on.  _Maybe_ Charming? I’m always charming!”

“Oh, sure,” she rolled her eyes.

“Stop interrupting me!” he gestured wildly. “I’m trying to say something here-”

“I’m sorry!”

“-and there you go interrupting me again!” he threw his hands up in the air.

She tried not to laugh, she really did, but she couldn’t let a small giggle escape, making Darius grow exasperated.

“If this is what I get for trying to propose to you, then maybe I won’t!” he snapped, his eyes widening when he realised what he said.

Evelyn gaped at him, her own eyes growing large, her laughter all but stopping. “Wh-what?! You were-”

“-going to propose, yes. And now I’ve ruined the whole thing,” he hung his head.

“Oh. Oh, no, no, no. No, I’m so sorry! You didn’t ruin it!” she gestured, wincing at her lack of tact. “Ask me now.”

“What?” he sighed, pinching the end of his nose. “Oh, c’mon. That’s not romantic.”

“Darius, ask me,” she prompted. “I’ll act surprised.”

“Evie...You’re serious?” he stared at her as if she was crazy, and maybe she was. She was crazy for this man, and she was going to give him his moment, dammit.

“Yes, I am. I want the whole thing- speech, down on one knee, everything,” she ordered.

He stared at her, speechless and awed. How did he end up with someone as amazing and wonderful and-

She raised her eyebrow impatiently, and- oh yes. Proposal. He shook his head at this absurdity, taking her hand in his and kneeling down-  _as per her wishes, of course_.

“Do you realise how ridiculous-”

“Shut up and propose.”

“How can I shut up and-”

“Darius!”

“Okay, okay! Evelyn Jones, love of my life. You had been my best friend for years in Neverland. You still are,” he added at her raised brow. “Okay, stop interrupting my proposal.”

“I’m not!”

He rolled his eyes, “I had a whole speech prepared, all of the things I love about you. But I-I don’t need to tell you all of that. I need this,  _right here_. I want to spend the rest of our lives interrupting each other,” he teased. “I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I am  _so in love_ with you, Evelyn. You have no idea, what you mean to me- _No, don’t interrupt me again. Gods, woman.-_ I was nervous, I have no idea why now,” he chuckled. “You have this huge family, who love you so much. But for me-  _you_ are my family.” He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket, flipping it open and holding it out to her.

She gasped seeing the ring. It was a beautiful diamond ring, with sapphires on either side. It was her mother’s ring, the one she thought was lost.

“Marry me, Evelyn.”

Her brows furrowed adorably as she tried not to cry, “Yes,” she whispered, kneeling down next to him. She let him slip it on her finger, her eyes swimming with tears, making her vision blurry. “Yes,” she looked up, meeting his eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear, happiness radiating from the both of them.

“How- did you find this?” she breathed, her eyes on the ring again.

“I found it in Pan’s things one day. After-after I he forced me not to see you, I found it.”

“You had it with you all these years?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly as she looked up at him.

“I always knew I was going to marry you,” he smirked. She shook her head in disbelief, pulling him to her by the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss.

“I love you, you idiot,” she murmured lovingly, her eyes closed and forehead pressed to his.

“I love you, too,” he smiled, pulling back slightly, cupping her cheek and wiping away the stray tear with his thumb. “Even if you ruined my proposal.”

“Shut up,” she swatted at his chest, sniffling.

He chuckled, standing up and holding out his hand for her. “Come on. We should probably get back to the party,” he coaxed, squinting at the horizon.

He walked forward, as something caught his eye, leaving Evelyn trailing him.

“Ugh, walking on the beach in heels is the worst,” she complained, pulling them off. “Darius?” she called, when he didn’t reply.

“I-I think there’s something out there,” he answered finally, drawing her attention to him. She dropped her heels, going to stand next to him; she shielded her eyes against the setting sun, trying to see what he was.

“I don’t see anything...” she trailed off, turning to him. “We should go and,” she cleared her throat, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “and  _celebrate.”_

He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping to hers, his pupils dark and blown wide. “Sounds fun,” he smirked, pressing himself against her, licking his lips. “Let’s get out of here.”

She smirked back at him, pulling him closer. Just then, something glinted in the distance, reflecting the sunlight in his eyes. Darius pulled away, turning toward it. His eyes widened, pushing Evelyn away at the last second, unable to move quick enough before he was impaled by a dagger.

“No!” Evelyn screamed when she saw him, pushing herself off the sand, and rushing to catch him as he staggered back. She looked up to see who’d thrown the dagger, but could see no one. Her eyes quickly welled up with tears as she settled his head in her lap.

The dagger was thrust in his chest, his hands cupping it, trying to stop the blood flow. “No, Darius,” she whispered, horrified. “What the hell did you do?” she hissed, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Really?” he panted. “I ju-just saved your l-life,” he tried to smirk, but the pain was too much.

There was too much blood already, and she was panicking. She pressed one hand to his wound, ignoring the sticky feeling, as she used the other hand to take his phone from his pocket.

“Shut up,” she hissed, trying to hide her tears. “Stay with me, okay?” she whispered, looking down at him as she pressed the phone to her ear, balancing it with her shoulder blade.

“Ev-ie,” he struggled, his hand covering hers. “I-I love-”

“No goodbyes. We are  _not_  doing goodbyes,” she cut him off, her vision blurry with tears. “You are going to be  _fine_. You will not get out of marrying me so easily.”

He chuckled painfully, coughing up blood, scaring her and making her heart race. “Pick up, pick up, pick  _up!”_ she muttered, silently urging her uncle to pick up.

“Hey, hey!” she snapped, when she saw his eyes flutter closed. “No, no, no, no. Wake up,” she patted his cheek, willing him awake.

“’m so ‘ired.” he mumbled.

She swallowed thickly, the lump in her throat suffocating her. “ _Please_  don’t leave me, Darius,” she begged, dialing 911 now. She tore the bottom of her dress, pressing it around his wound. “Darius, c’mon dammit!” she urged, shaking him.

“Evie,” he breathed out, his hand losing grip on her hand, falling on the sand beside him.

“No! Darius,” she whimpered, her bloodied hand pressing against his neck, trying to find a pulse. Her fingers trembled, sobs spilling out as she pulled him closer; tears falling in a torrent down her face. The phone lay forgotten on the sand.

“ _911, what is your emergency?”_


	2. Someone deliver my silver lining now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn needs to survive the waiting time. But she has all the help she would ever need to help her get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small mistake last chapter. The flashback was SIX years ago, not FOUR, leaving Evelyn at 22. Sorry, I made a slight error in calculation. Clearly my math is very superior.

Killian twirled Emma on the dance floor, making her laugh at how ridiculous it all was. He dipped her exaggeratedly at the end of the song, pulling her back up with a big grin on his face, making her laugh.

Her hands gripped the lapels of his tux, the corners of her eyes crinkling from her grin. “Careful there, grandpa. Wouldn’t want you to injure yourself,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, “Even injured, I’m sure I could out-dance the flying monkey, Swan,” he shot back.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, pushing him back slightly. “Fifteen years of marriage, and you still haven’t let that go,” she huffed, shaking her head.

He simply continued to grin, looking behind her at the happy couple. His expression softened to something akin to fondness and pride, watching as Henry looked at Grace the way he’s caught Emma looking at him- love in his eyes, and his heart in her hands. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, burrowing herself to his side. “He looks so happy,” she breathed into his neck, smiling that soft, small smile of hers- the one that never fails to fill his heart with so much love, he feels like it’s ready to burst.

“Our children are so grown up now, love,” he whispered, spying his daughter grinning down at the phone in her hand. It made his heart clench, knowing very well that it was another boy;  _it’s taking him back to a time when Evie first started dating. The long night calls, the constant texting, so much smiling. He could also remember the endless fights, and consoling, threatening to take the boy out._

_But it didn’t take more than a moment to give his blessing, when Darius asked for Evie’s hand in marriage. (Alright, maybe it took a while.) (Maybe even a few days) (And lots of coaxing from his wife)._

But watching Dahlia also grow up so fast, already in the phase she no longer dreaded boys. ( _Oh, how he missed his little pirate princess, ready to always set sail and go on adventures with daddy, and ignoring boys because, “_ They are so dirty, daddy!”)

( _Now, it’s always “_ Dad, close the door, please,”  _and “_ Dad, can you call mom, please?”  _He misses his little girl more than anything, and hopes that it’s not any time soon that she quits their weekend sailing trips)._

 _“_ Your wrinkles are showing, babe,” Emma whispers in his ear, drawing him back to the present. “Stop worrying,” she teased, pulling on his arm. Her eyes brighten as she remembers something, “Did Darius call you yet? Or Evie? He said he was going to propose tonight, didn’t he?” she questioned, already pulling his phone from his pocket, before he could barely get a word out.

Her lips purse in that disapproving fashion she’s perfected over the years of parenting teenagers. “You missed their call. Darius called you fifteen minutes ago,” she chides, turning the screen towards him.

He grumbles, grabbing it and walking out the room, his phone pressed to his ear, waiting for Darius to pick up.

As soon as the line clicked, he greeted with, “Are congratulations in order, lad?” he could hardly contain his grin now.

There was long pause- long enough to make him wonder if the line got disconnected- before he heard his niece’s ragged voice on the other end, “Uncle Killian,” she breathed, her voice breaking and making his worry sky rocket. He heard her draw in a deep breath, “You- you need to come to the hospital. Now,” she managed to get out, before he heard the line disconnect.

-/-

Evelyn watched wide eyed, as the paramedics worked on stemming Darius’s blood loss. She could see them shouting things, moving as quick as they could in the cramped space of the ambulance. She felt stuck, forced to watch as the love of her life struggled to stay alive, the life literally draining out of him.

Everything around her was muffled- noise, light, people: everything. The only thing tethering her to the ground is Darius; her grip on his hand never relented, her entire being trained entirely on the brief raise and fall of his chest. The feel of his weak pulse against her palm was burned into her skin, the relief that filled her chest was like no other.

She had to stay strong, for him. She couldn’t falter when he needed her. Darius-  _daring, amazing,_ love of her life  _Darius_ \- needed her. Her throat closed up as they rolled him out of the ambulance, his hand wrenched from hers as the paramedics rushed him through the ER doors. Her face was ashen, as she bit her lip to make it stop trembling. She walked through the ER doors on unsteady legs, her mind hazy and eyes searching for her fiancé, paying no mind to the worried looks she was getting.

She stopped in the middle of the ER, looking around her, lost and confused and so out of place- looking for someone to help her. She felt the air around her close in, making it hard for her to breathe and her mind muddled. She clutched Darius’s coat tighter to her, looking every way frantically-

She needed to know- she  _had to know!_ She needed to- Her breath was coming in pants now, her vision going blurry and something wet running down her face, and she felt the room spin.

Evelyn was stuck and- and  _she was lost._  She was jostled out of her thoughts when someone pushed past her, rushing towards an ER room, almost slipping in his hurry. She breathed in deep, rushing over to the room, peering in; the sight in front of her made her gasp- Darius was laying on the bed, the doctors working to stabilize him, the machines around him beeping loudly. One of the doctors apparently spotted her, because the next moment, she was being ushered out of the room, watching as the they wheeled him away yet again.

“Darius...” she rasped, her arms falling limply at her side. She hardly noticed anything as she was guided to the waiting room, nodding absentmindedly at what the person was saying, hoping that they would leave her alone.

She stared at the wall in front of her, her mind replaying Darius’s grin in way she’s sure was meant to torment her. Just when she was sure she was going to lose her mind, the oppressing silence was broken by the phone. With trembling hands, she picked it out of her dress pocket, swallowing thickly as she saw the caller ID.

She pressed the phone to her ear, tears blurring her vision when she heard her uncle’s greeting. She pressed her fist to her mouth, swallowing the sobs, before she breathed in shakily, “Uncle Killian,” her voice was breaking now. “You-” she brushed the tears away, “You need to come to the hospital. Now.”

She couldn’t continue, she couldn’t explain- and so she cut the call, curled up on herself and cried into Darius’ coat.

-/-

Killian’s heart was racing so fast, he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest. Evelyn’d cut the call so fast, he hardly had time to process what she’d said before he was running back inside, pulling Emma with him as he rushed to the hospital.

Even her panicked cries didn’t deter him as he drove like a manic. But he knew his niece, he knew her voice and that- the last time he’d heard that voice she was being dragged off his ship. If that wasn’t enough to send him into hysterics, the sight he was greeted to was.

The second his eyes fell on Evelyn, he faltered, his breath catching. He could hear Emma’s gasp, feel her nails dig into his arm, but none of that mattered because-

Because Evelyn was pacing up and down the waiting room, barefoot and tear-stained, and frantic and- he had never felt this kind of fear in his life- not when he lost Emma to the darkness, not when he lost Evelyn to the island, not when Daliah broke her arm, nor even when Henry fell overboard during a storm. No,  _never_ this terrified because-

Because she looked absolutely wrecked- her dress was torn and covered in blood that he prayed wasn’t hers, and fearing he already knew who it belonged to, her face was blotchy from crying and her eyes red and pained, her entire demeanor defeated as she finally stopped pacing and instead chose to lay curled on the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands clutching her hair. She was shaking, barely holding it together, biting her lip so hard, he was afraid she was going to break skin. Killian’s eyes widened in fear for her, her despair blatant on her face. He didn’t know what happened, and now he was too afraid to ask- too afraid to break her further. His breath backed up into his lungs, as he turned to his wife, eyes pleading.

“I’ll talk to her,” Emma agreed to his silent request, squeezing his arm before she stepped forward.

Emma’s heart hurt for her niece, as she stepped closer. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she called, “Evelyn, honey.”

Evelyn whirled around, her eyes wide and brimming with tears, as she clutched her hands tight to her chest. Emma’s eyes widened slightly at the blood staining her clothes, but she kept her composure, not wanting to spook the girl.

“Aunt Emma,” she whimpered, trembling. “I-I don’t know what’s happening,” her voice broke.

Emma nodded, holding out her hand. “I know, Evie. I know that it’s scary and-and you’re worried, I know you feel like you’re losing control. But you’ll be okay. It’s gonna be okay, honey,” she promised, holding out her hand for Evelyn to take. But she just shook her head, her lips pressed thin.

“No, it’s not! I’m not okay- I’m not  _going_  to be okay. If something happens to-” she cut herself off, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“Evelyn, darling,” Killian walked forward, drawing her attention to him. “Look at me,” his voice was strong, firm; no matter how shaken up he was on the inside. “You’re a strong lass, you just need to believe. Believe that everything will be alright, and hold on to that.” His blue eyes met hers, holding her gaze and never faltering.

Evelyn held his gaze for a long moment, struggling to control her emotions. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out everything, but the moment she did, she was bombarded with images of Darius- Darius laughing; Darius hugging her, his arms warm and safe; Darius sleeping, snoring loudly and taking up almost the whole bed; Darius, Darius, Darius....

“Evelyn! Evie, honey, you’re having a panic attack,” Emma’s voice echoed in her head, something warm pressing against her cheek.

“Focus on my voice. Focus on that, and breathe. Just...just breathe, Evie. It’s going to be alright. Just breathe, just breathe,” Killian’s voice guided her, only slightly breaking.

Her eyes snapped open, tears clinging to her lashes. Her hands were trembling as she pried them from their hold on her knees, as she stood on shaky legs, stumbling over to Emma’s outstretched arms, letting her heal her in a way only she could. Evelyn could already feel the oppressive pain trying to pull her under but she pressed down on it, her eyes finding her aunt’s, holding on to the strength she found there. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Emma kept whispering, helping her calm down, wrapping her up in a hug, slender arms coming around her, one around her shoulders and the other on her head, smoothing down her hair, as Emma whispered soft-nothings in her ear. She was still trembling, as she met her uncle’s wide-eyed gaze over Emma’s shoulder.

She pulled back from the hug, her throat closing up as she struggled to put what happened into words. She felt a tug on her arm, making her look at Killian’s frantic gaze. “Are you hurt?!” he demanded, his voice cracking.

She shook her head, wondering what a sight she must look in her tattered, blood covered dress and bare feet. “It-it’s not my blood,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering. “It’s not my blood,” she repeated, horrified now, as her legs gave out beneath her.

Killian caught her, his arms coming under her shoulders, pulling her up. He guided her to a seat, sitting next to her, Emma coming to her other side. “Evelyn...” he trailed off, unable to ask the question, already fearing the answer.

“It’s Darius’s blood,” she confirmed, making the breath catch in his throat.

As much as he’d hated the fact that Evelyn was dating a Lost Boy, he’d grown fond of the boy over the years. He’d made his niece smile more, laugh more... He’d brought the light back in her life, the same way Emma had for him. And now looking at how broken and defeated she appeared, his heart broke for her.

“Darling, what happened?” he asked, his hand closing around his niece’s startled by how cold it was.

Evelyn took in a deep, shaky breath and began her tale.

-/-

Henry and his new bride rushed into the waiting room, his face falling when he saw the rest of his family huddled together, Evelyn crushed between his mother and stepfather. He felt Grace's nails dig into his arm, her troubled gaze meeting his. Just then Dahlia rushed in, frantic and breathless. She quickly found her cousin, deflating slightly. 

"We just heard," she mumbled, walking towards the others. "What happened?" She asked, looking at her father, who had his head hung low, his arm around Evelyn, holding her tight to his chest.

"What did the doctors say?" Henry asked, clearing his throat, his hand gripping Grace's tight.

"He's still in surgery," Evelyn's voice was rough and broken when she replied, leaning her head against her aunt's shoulder wearily. "They haven't told us anything," Killian added.

"Who did this?" Dahlia asked, worry etched across her features.

“We don’t know,” Emma sighed with a restless frown.

Evelyn sighed, sitting up straighter and wiping away her tears. Looking down at her hands, she spoke, “Henry, Grace... you guys don’t have to be here. You should be leaving for your honeymoon...” she trailed off, her voice catching.

“Absolutely not!” Grace protested before Henry could. “This is more important. I want to be there for my best friend,” she argued, crossing her arms defiantly.

“Family always comes first, Evie. And-” he held up his hand when Evelyn looked ready to protest. “And Darius is family, too.”

She swallowed thickly, standing up on shaky legs. Walking over to the couple, she grabbed their hands, smiling gratefully at him, despite the tears shimmering in her eyes. “It means a lot that you guys want to do this, but I can’t let you skip your honeymoon. Knowing Storybrooke, I think this is your only chance,” she joked, making the other two smile sheepishly. Her expression quickly somber, she added, “We don’t know who did this to Darius,” she breathed out. “It’s too dangerous to be here. So, please, don’t stay on my regard.”

Henry looked taken aback for a moment and Grace looked ready to argue; shaking his head at his wife, he reluctantly agreed, pulling Evelyn into a tight hug.

“You tell me the moment anything happens, you hear me?” he whispered, squeezing her before he let go, moving to say goodbye to the others.

“You know who did this, don’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question, as Grace tilted her head to one side in worry. “What are you keeping from them?” she whispered, grabbing her friend’s hand.

Evelyn sighed, her eyes downcast as she reached into the pocket of her dress, taking out a dagger covered with a blood-stained cloth and discreetly showing it to her. “I would recognize this dagger anywhere,” she whispered brokenly. “It’s Silver’s. He’s back.” Her terrified eyes finally drifted up to meet Grace’s.

“What?” the red head gasped out, her eyes going wide is disbelief. “You have to tell them!” she hissed.

“And I will,” she promised. “ _After_  Henry leaves. If he finds out, he won’t leave. And if you guys are the only ones I can protect, I’ll damn well make sure I do it properly. If it were up to me, I’d go and face the guy myself-” When she saw the expression on her best friend’s face, she shook her head, squeezing her arm reassuringly. “-but I won’t.” Looking behind her at the rest of her family, “I have too much to lose this time.”

Grace let go of her hand, dragging her instead for a bone crushing hug. “Everything’s gonna be alright. I love you.” Her was soft and comforting. Evelyn closed her eyes, willing away her tears as she hugged her best friend back.

-/-

Dahlia waved Henry and Grace off, watching until their car drove out of sight. She sighed, pulling her jacket closer. She sighed wearily, looking back at the hospital with disdain. In all these years, she’s visited place too many times to feel anything  _but_ , thanks to the town’s gift to attract trouble. The last time she’d been here, her dad was badly injured in a fight against a terrible sorcerer- she’d almost lost him then.

Ever since then, she’d avoided the place like the plague. And now, another person she cared about is hurt and his life is hanging by a thin thread, all because of this  _stupid_  town no one wants to leave. She scowls deeply, her hands buried in the pockets of her jacket- well, her mother’s  _old_  jacket. The red just suited her- all too well, according to her father. She squared her shoulders, walking up to the hospital door, only to be met with a sight she never thought she would see. 

Her father was sitting on the steps, his knees pulled close to his chest and his head buried in them, his shoulders shaking violently with quiet sobs. She felt her throat close up at the sight, never having seen her dad-  _Captain Hook, the most ruthless pirate to sail the seven seas, the man who is never deterred by anything, the man who rescued her mother from the Darkness, the_ _hero_ \- be reduced to tears.

She clutched her jacket closer, as she warily stepped over to him, taking a seat next to him. “Dad,” she whispered, her voice trembling dangerously. That made him snap his head up, his tearful gaze meeting hers as he quickly wiped at his wet cheek.

“Dahlia, darling... I didn’t realise that you were here,” he turned his face away, clearing his throat.

“You don’t have to pretend with me, dad,” she sounds mildly offended as she pulls on his arm. “I don’t need you to protect me from the bad side of the world, not anymore. I’m not a child anymore-”

“Aye, love, I know,” he cuts her off with a long-suffering sigh. “I know all too well that you aren’t a child anymore, that you don’t need me anymore.”

She looked taken aback by his words, her chest constricting painfully by the brokenness of her father’s expression, his strong facade slowly crumbling. “Why do you say that? Dad, of  _course_ I need you.”

He hesitated, breathing in and out slowly, “Lately, it just seems like you don’t. Dahlia, sweetheart, I know that you are growing up- you have grown up- into a strong, beautiful, independent young lady. And I couldn’t be more proud of you. But I just feel useless now, like no one needs me anymore, to protect them or-”

“-or look under the bed for monsters?” she finished, softly bumping shoulders with him, making him chuckle. 

“Aye,” he replied with a weak smile, his head hung tiredly. “And today after we came to the hospital, after seeing Evie so- disheartened and broken... It broke my heart,” his voice cracked on the last word. “I felt like I didn’t protect her better, like I let  _her_  down and-”

“-and uncle Liam,” she realised, tears welling up at his nod. “You couldn’t have done anything to prevent this, dad,” she argued, pulling on his arm again, making him look at her. “You did every thing right. I-I don’t know my uncle, but I reckon he would be extremely proud of you. Evelyn is the most strongest person I know.” She hesitated before she confessed something she had been keeping to herself for a very long time. “Sometimes, I look at her and mom and  _you,_ and I feel so dwarfed by your strength. I feel like I will let you down because, because I’ve done nothing special- I’ve survived nothing and come out stronger because of it. I’m just plain, boring old Dahlia, daughter of the Saviour and Captain Hook. I just feel like people  _expect_ me to be something because of who I am, and who my parents and grandparents are- and I just- I can never live up to those expectation.” She finally met his eyes, as he started at her with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

He shook his head, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek gently, brushing away the lone tear from the corner of her eye. “You have no obligation to  _anyone_. For so long, your mother struggled under the responsibility of being the savior, and because of that I almost  _lost_ her. You are not  _plain, boring old Dahlia_ and you are  _not_  weak. You are Dahlia Eva Jones, the most wonderful, creative, unpredictably wondrous daughter any father could ask for. You are the brightest star in this sailor’s sky, my little pirate princess,” he leaned his forehead to hers, his tone warm and firm, leaving no room for argument. “You are my  _daughter_. You are the most exceptional person I know. You surprise me everyday with how much light you have inside of you. I don’t want you to ever feel like you are not strong- or feel envious of all that we have struggled through. None of us would ever wish that upon you. I-I don’t doubt that you can survive it, my sweet, sweet girl,” he breathed affectionately,  “ _I_  wouldn’t, your  _mother_  wouldn’t. If it were up to us, you wouldn’t have to go through any of this-” She threw her arms around his neck with a sob, her face pressed to his shoulder as she started to cry, tears wetting his jacket. He hushed her, his hands running through her hair soothingly, pressing light kisses to her hair and letting her cry it out. “As someone who has battled with darkness for a  _long_  time, I am so glad that you’ve been spared by it,” he whispered, holding her closer, hoping somewhat naively that he could protect her from that darkness forever.

“He’s out of surgery! Darius is-” Emma’s joyous exclamation was cut short by the sight of her daughter sobbing in her husband’s arms. “Dahlia!” She rushed to them, gently pulling her daughter back to face her. “What’s wrong?”  she asked, vexed by the tears on her daughter’s cheeks. “Are you hurt? Did someone say some-Oh!” she almost fell back by the force of Dahlia’s hug, her arms quickly going around her, her eyes curiously meeting Killian’s over her head, who simply smiled at her, his own eyes shining suspiciously. “Are you okay, honey?”

She felt her nod against her cheek, her grip tightening on Emma. “I love you, mom.”

Emma’s expression visibly softened at that as she pressed her cheek to her daughter’s, one of her hands running gently through her hair. “I love you, too, Dahlia. More than you know,” she whispered back, her eyes closing.

-/-

Evelyn pushed the ICU door open slowly, her hands trembling. She wiped the sweat on her dress, her eyes never drifting from her boy- _fiancé’s -_ prone figure. He looked pale- paler than he ought to- under the harsh light and plain sheets. She swallowed around the thickness in her throat, quickly closing the distance between them and all but falling on the chair next to his bed.

She let out a relieved half-sob at the sight of him, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. With shaky hands, she reached for his, his strong pulse sending a shock right to her very soul. She gently entwined their fingers, admiring the way her ring looked on her hand, allowing herself the simple pleasure now that she knew he was going to be alright. She looked back up at him, her free hand caressing his scruff-free cheek and her gaze loving and soft.

“You really scared me,” she breaks the silence, lifting his hand and pressing a whisper of a kiss to the back of it. “You are never allowed to do that to me again, okay?” her voice breaks slightly. “The doctor told me the dagger barely missed your heart, Darius. Do you know how  _fucking terrified_ I was? You could have  _died,_ and if- if you had, I would not have survived it. I mean it. You said that I’m your family- well,  _you’re_  mine. You were for all those years in Neverland, and you are now. I can’t lose you.”

After a long pause, “I’ve loved you for almost all my life, you idiot-man. Don’t do stupid things like saving my life to try and prove your love. I prefer you useless and alive,” she smiled, resting her chin on their entwined hands, waiting for him to wake up. She waited forever for him, this could hardly compare.

-/-

“What do you mean,  _poisoned_?!” Killian whisper-yelled, clutching his daughter closer, everyone’s eyes on Whale’s weathered face. The man in question ran a hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“One of the doctors operating on Darius was a witch in her past life, and she felt powerful magic on him when we started operating. He- he was supposed to wake up hours ago from his surgery, but he still hasn’t. And she thinks that’s because he’s been poisoned...” he trailed off, a helplessness surrounding him. “We tried everything- ran every test we could think of.  _Physically_  Darius is fine.”

“But?” Emma prompted, her brows furrowing.

“But if you don’t find the antidote soon... he won’t ever wake up.”

All three of them sucked in a sharp breath, the feeling of fear oppressive.

“Does Evie know?” Killian chocked out.

Whale shook his head, “She ran off before I could tell her. I-I’m so sorry,” he apologised. “I think you should give Mayor Mills a call.” He turned to walk away, but Emma stopped him.

“Wait. How much- how much longer do we have?” she asked with bated breath.

Whale seemed to hesitate before he sighed, his eyes looking apologetic. “24 hours, at the most.”


	3. Driving around in circles - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took SO long. I've been working through some writer's block and my own personal issues and whatnot. But HERE IT IS. I would like to thank my lovely beta, accio-ambition for all her help. This fic is better for it!

Killian can count the number of times Evelyn has cried since she came into his life. And every time she did, his heart couldn’t bear to see her in pain. All he wanted to do was envelop her in his arms and protect her from all the harm of the world. The very first time she cried, it was when he told her of Liam. He could remember the way her breath hitched with every sob she'd taken, muffled on his shoulder, her small arms strong around his neck. She'd lived her entire life thinking her father a right bastard for abandoning her and her mother, and to find that he died because of a treacherous king...

 He could understand how she would feel cheated by that.

 And now, he was only going to break her further with this new piece of information. He felt Emma's comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him all of the silent support he needed.

"Do you want me to go tell her?" she whispered, both of them standing outside Darius's hospital room.

Killian hesitated, wanting to just let her do it, selfishly not wanting to be the one to break her heart further. "No," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I should- Can you call Regina?" he requested, smiling tightly at her.

"Of course," she nodded, kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

He took a deep breath and walked in, stopping in his tracks as he saw her smile at an unconscious Darius, and he felt a lump in his throat and a sharp pain in his heart knowing that he was going to have to take her happiness away. He steeled himself to witness her heartbreak for a second time when she turned to him, her smiling brightening.

"Uncle Killian!" she grinned, holding out her hand for him to take. "I need to tell you something."

"Aye, love. Me too," he replied grimly.

"What is it?" she questioned him, her brows furrowed.

He squared his shoulders, ready to get this over with when he noticed the ring on her left hand, all the breath leaving him when he realized just how much this was going to hurt her. "He proposed?" he stuttered out, his eyes going bug-eyed.

She blushed slightly, "Yes. That's what I wanted to tell you actually," she chuckled, before she noticed his ashen expression. "What happened? What's wrong?" she stood up, Darius' hand falling from her grip, her heart clenching in fear.

"Uncle Killian, _tell me_ ," she pleaded.

"Darius," he choked out. "He's been poisoned, by a spell of some sort. He will- he-"

"No," she whispered, horrified. "No!" she repeated, stronger. "Is he going to die?" she demanded, her hands clenched at her side.

Killian sucked in a sharp breath at her abruptness, seeing her heartbreak clear in her eyes, "He is. Evie, love, I'm so sorry-"

Her eyes flashed in anger, her stance turning defiant as she gritted out. "What do you need?" At his bemused expression, she clarified. "To save him, what needs to be done?"

He sighed, "Evie, love, you don't need to do this. Regina is coming over to help."

She let out a dry laugh, making him aware of how much she'd grown up, how much her suffering has shaped her into this hard, strong, and stubborn woman before him. "Would you sit in the sidelines if it were Aunt Emma? Don't tell me what I can and can't do. That is my _fiancé_ and I'm going to go to hell if I have to, to save him. Now, what do we need?" she deadpanned.

"We need the antidote. Whale thinks that the person who attacked him might have it. But he doesn't have much time, and since we don't know who did it, we have to rely on Regina to-"

"I know who did it," she murmured, making his head snap up in surprise.

"You do?” his brows shot up in confusion, his apprehension raising. If she felt the need to hide it from him, she must have her reasons, right? If it was someone really dangerous, she would’ve mentioned it. That was the only reason he could come up with, because the alternative was too unnerving. “Why didn't you say anything?” he canted his head to the side, concern evident in his gaze.

She bit her lip, knowing that her answer would only serve to enrage him further. "It's Silver," she muttered, staring at her feet.

" ** _What_**?!" he cried out, his eyes wide with fear, his heart racing and throat dry. _It cannot be. That monster cannot be back in our lives_. Killian Jones has always considered himself to be a brave man - and right now, he was petrified.

"I knew you would be angry when I told you-"

“Evelyn, darling, I’m not... _angry_. I’m terrified beyond belief,” he retorted, his jaw clenching painfully. “He is a monster and if he’s back in our lives… You should have told me,” he argued, his eyes clearly revealing the panic he’s trying to keep bottled up.

"Because I didn't want you to get upset. I didn't think it would matter," she argued, expression fierce, looking ready to argue further.

"What's happening here?" Emma's voice sounded from the door, startling them both.

-/-

"So, you're telling me that the man who'd had you both imprisoned and tortured, who you _said_ was dead is back? He's _here -_ in Storybrooke?" Emma's grip on Killian tightened, her eyes giving away how frightened she really was.

"Yes..." Evelyn answered, wary of her aunt's wrath. She knew that she would receive grief for this; she just didn't realize how bad it could be. She held out the dagger, showing the hilt to them. "These markings, I would never forget them anywhere. This is definitely Silver's dagger."

Emma's lips pursed as she stared at it for a long moment, her chest suddenly tight. She pushed away from her husband, leaving the waiting room without another word, running into her daughter outside, who looked startled as Emma rushed past, tears welling in her eye.

"Mom?" she called after her, just as she heard her father and cousin follow close behind.

"Emma!" Killian called, rushing after her. Worried, Dahlia stopped Evelyn, demanding that she explain.

-/-

Killian found Emma sitting on the hospital steps, much like he had been just a while ago, her head cradled in her hands. He ran a hand down his face, weary and frustrated as he took a seat next to his wife, their shoulders grazing as he waited for her to talk.

A moment later, her voice shaky and distressed, she said, "I thought this was over. I _thought_ that we wouldn't have to worry about this part of - _Killian_ ," she stressed. "I _cannot_ lose you.”

Her voice was breaking, her mind flashing back to the year he'd gone missing. To the pain, the fear, the frustration… The scars from that island still remained, large and ugly and always a harsh remainder of what she’d almost lost. She turned away from him, running her hands through her hair. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Love... I know how you feel," he began, but she cried out a protest, her wide, red-rimmed eyes shooting to meet his startled blue.

"No! No, you don't. I thought you died! _Again!_ At least you knew I was alive. But I thought you died, and I've lost you too many times already. I can't take-" she was breathing hard now, her chest raising and falling rapidly as she struggled to calm herself down.

Killian wordlessly pulled her into his arms, desperately trying to calm her down. He pressed his lips to her forehead, murmuring reassurances. Her hands gripped his biceps tight, her nails digging in as her vision blurred with unshed tears. "Emma, I won't tell you I'm a survivor. I know that is an empty promise now," he began as her grasp tightened and a whimper escaped her throat. "But, if something were to happen to me, you _will_ survive it."

When she started shaking her head, trying to pull back, he pressed her closer to him, knowing that he had to get through this without looking at her. If he did, then he knew he would break.

He knew Silver, and if that man was back, he would be relentless until he got his revenge. If- _if_ something happened to him, he needed to make sure Emma would be alright. He knew his wife, she would try to be strong for everyone else. But he needed her to take care of herself first.

He sighed deeply, nuzzling further into her shoulder. "You are strong, Swan. You've always been the stronger one of the two of us. If something happens to me, you will get through it."

"Please promise you'll come back to me," she whispered, her heart racing because this sounded too much like a goodbye.

"I promise to try my best," he avowed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and pulling away. He rose to get up but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Killian," she began, her voice hesitant. "Tell me this isn’t some twisted form of redemption.”

 “What do you mean?” his brows furrowed, sitting back down.

 “This isn’t you trying to do right by Evie, is it? Because you feel like you failed your brother, failed Evie all those years she was alone? Tell me that you’re not doing this for anything except trying to save Darius,” she pressed, her eyes searching his. He felt his chest constrict because _Gods_ , this woman could read him like a damn book. She placed her hand over his heart, swallowing thickly as she avoided his gaze. “I love you more than life, Killian. And I _know_ how much you love your brother _still_. I also know that you always have this- this _part_ of you that-” she cut herself off, running her fingers through her hair, biting her lip before she continued. “You’ve spent the past ten years trying to make up for-”

“Swan, _don’t_ ,” he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She’s _my_ family.”

Emma looked taken aback, her brows pulled together at the offence. “She’s _our_ family. Don’t you dare make this out to be something it isn’t. I love that girl as much as I love Dahlia and Henry. She _is_ our daughter, no matter what,” she replied angrily. “But you going after Silver… Swear to me that it isn’t revenge.”

"It isn't.”

-/-

"Are you sure that's what we need?" Evelyn looked to Regina for confirmation, biting her fingernail.

"Yes. This is a very specific poison. There's just one combination of ingredients that can be the antidote. I have all of it except, of course, the blood of the enemy. He is one sick son of a bitch. This spell is nasty," the Queen scowled in disgust.

"Yeah, well, he's one fucked up bastard," Evelyn spat, startling Emma and Dahlia with the hostility in her tone. Killian chuckled, grabbing his niece in a side hug. "We will get him this time, love."

Emma shuddered, hugging Dahlia close. "Are you sure you don't need any... magical assistance?"

He shook his head, "No, love. I'd rather you be safe here."

"And I'd rather you be safe, too," she argued, glaring as he grinned charmingly at her.

"You needn't worry about me," he winked at Dahlia, encouraging a smile from their daughter. "Isn't that right, darling?"

"Be careful, daddy," she smiled, moving to hug him. "You too. Evie," she added, hugging her cousin next.

"I still don't know how comfortable I am about you guys going without me," Emma voiced her apprehension. But they’d had this argument and Killian argued that he couldn’t risk her or their daughter.

Killian simply pulled her to him with a hand on her lower back, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. "I'll see you,” he promised before kissing her again, deeper this time.

She nodded, pulling away reluctantly, knowing that no matter what she says, he wouldn't change his mind. "Now, all we need is a locator spell. And then we can be on our way."

-/-

"Is this where...?" Killian asked, gesturing to the area where Darius was stabbed.

Evelyn gulped, nodding solemnly. She grabbed the dagger from the satchel and uncorked the locator spell's potion. "Let's just hope this works," she muttered, her shoulders hunched.

Just as she went to pour the potion over the dagger, her uncle stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Evie, we get what we need and we leave."

"What? No! This is our one chance to end him, Uncle Killian," she protested vehemently.

"We _barely_ escaped the last time we dealt with him. I will not put anyone at risk," he argued. "End of discussion."

Angry and disgruntled, she begrudgingly agreed. She tipped the bottle of potion over the dagger, watching as it shimmered and lifted off her palm, leading them to Silver. She smirked as they both followed the dagger, her hand clenching on the cutlass at her side.

-/-

"A cloaked ship?" Killian whispered, crouching behind one of the crates at the docks, holding his niece back from doing something rash.

"It's not just any ship. It's the bloody _Dutchman_ ," she hissed, remembering clear as day the time her grandfather had rescued her, taking her to Storybrooke to her uncle.

Killian's head whipped to her, his eyebrows jumping up in surprise. "Does this mean-?"

"No, never. Grandpa would never work with that vile rat. He wouldn't have even spared his life. I don't know why he's still alive. Or what _The_ _Dutchman_ is doing here."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Evie, maybe you should consider the probability that your grandfather betrayed your trust. He is not a good man."

"No, Uncle Killian, he wouldn't. He hates that he left you and papa. He _saved_ me. He wouldn't do this... Unless he didn't have a choice!" she whisper-yelled, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" he asked, bemused.

"What if Silver found the sextant after all? If he did, that would mean that he is controlling Davy Jones. Or he-he killed him and has taken hold of _The_ _Dutchman_."

Killian looked contemplative, "If he does have the sextant, we need to be even more cautious. Evie, maybe you should allow me to do this."

"By yourself? Not a chance. This is _my_ fight," she answered back defiantly.

"This is _our_ fight," he snapped back, before he sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Let's go get this bastard."

They both snuck up the gangplank and onto the ship, braced for a fight as they looked around the empty deck. Killian's brow furrowed. "Something's not right," he whispered to his niece. "It's too quiet. There seems to be no one on board."

"All the better for us. Let's go find Silver," Evelyn suggested, unsheathing her cutlass from her scabbard, heading toward the hatch when Killian stopped her.

"I was a captain long enough to know when something is not right aboard a vessel, lass. We need to be cautious," he warned.

"We don't have time for cautious! We need to get to Silver!" she cried, wrenching her arm from his grip.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," a booming voice came, startling them both into unsheathing and pointing their cutlass at the man.

Evelyn froze when she saw who it was, her eyes widening in disbelief. She heard Killian draw in a sharp breath, clearly recognizing the person standing before him. She shifted her gaze between the two, starting to lower her weapon when her uncle stopped her.

“Do not let your guard down, Evelyn," he warned, his voice tight and eyes flashing with poorly concealed fury. "You cannot trust this bastard," he spat.

"Uncle Killian! He's-"

"I know exactly who he is," he growled, pressing his cutlass against the other man's throat. "Hello, _father_ ," he gritted out through clenched teeth. He could remember with startling clarity the day his father left, leaving him and Liam bereft – fatherless, penniless, and so utterly alone if it weren’t for each other. He could remember how they went without food for days, foraging like dogs on the streets, wondering when they’d see their papa again. All they had was each other after being orphaned so suddenly. For so long, he’d blamed himself for his father’s departure, thinking he’d failed him somehow, disappointed him in some way.

“Killian,” the older man breathed, his eyes softening. “It’s been so long, son.”

“Do _not_ call me that.” Killian hissed. He pressed his blade harder against his father’s throat, his eyes flashing. “What the hell do you want with my family?” he demanded, his hand clenched tight on the hilt of his cutlass.

“Uncle Killian.” Evelyn placed her hand on his arm, trying to get him to lower his weapon. “He helped me. He saved me. You can trust him,” she tried, pleadingly. “He’s family.”

Killian whirled around, his arm dropping to his side as he stared at her with wide-eyed incredulity. “Evelyn, he _abandoned_ us. Me and your father. He left us like we meant nothing to him.”

“You boys meant everything to me!” Davy Jones protested, his own anger flaring. “How dare you suggest-”

Killian turned to him with fury blazing in his gaze, “How dare I suggest _what_? The truth? Because that’s what it bloody well is.”

“I did not _abandon_ you, Killian,” he pressed, his hand held out to placate him. “I did what I had to, to save you. You were _dying._ Your fever never broke and you were slowly slipping away. I couldn’t lose you. You were only a child, Killian. I had no choice.”

“There’s a choice. There’s always a choice,” his voice broke slightly, but he continued. “You could have stayed and tried something else. You could have said _something_.  You left us without a word.”

“I didn’t have time,” he tried to reason, but even he could see how fruitless it would be.

“Not even to say goodbye?” Killian shook his head, looking away, subtly blinking away his tears.

When it looked like Davy wasn’t going to answer further, all his hurt and heartbreak came back, the anger only a small part of the whole equation. As much as he hated the man, he loved him - and that’s why it hurt even more. After living years believing him a deserter and a traitor, to see the proof for how much his father did for them, left him with conflicting emotions - ones he did not have the time to ponder upon

“Enough chitchat,” he cleared his throat. “We need to get to Silver before he realizes that we know that he’s here.”

Evelyn nodded, sensing the tension between the two of them. She smiled encouragingly at her grandfather, who looked completely shattered for a moment, before he composed his expression with a cool façade. He nodded at her in understanding, shooting her a tight smile. “Sadly, I cannot help you,” Davy Jones sighed, tilting his head to the side and shrugging.

Killian’s lips curled in a sneer, and before he could stop himself, he hissed, “Of course you would say that. All you do is lie and deceive.”

“Do not pretend to _know_ me,” the older pirate snapped, stalking towards his son in long, livid steps, his hands clenched at his side.

“Oh!” Killian exclaimed, his eyes wide in faux-wonder. “That’s right. I don’t know you.” His expression shifted to contempt in seconds. “Why would I? You mean nothing to me,” he spat, his anger getting the better of him.

“That’s enough!” Evelyn cried, startling them both. “I get that there are a lot of unresolved issues  between you two, but my fiancé is _dying_. So, put aside your differences and help me,” she snarled, glowering at the two of them. Both of them at least had the decency to look sheepish.

Davy Jones cleared his throat. “Silver, he- I can’t reveal where he is,” he struggled through his words, as if he was being forced against speaking.

Evelyn gasped, “He has the sextant, doesn’t he?”

“Aye. That he does,” the older man hung his head in shame. “I feel foolish, allowing myself to lower my guard around that man.”

“So, you did let him live,” Killian accused, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why?”

“Because I cannot simply take a man’s life,” he sighed wearily. “Unless a sailor dies, I cannot reap his soul. So I challenged him to a duel-”

“-and he beat you,” Killian finished for him, scoffing. “Brilliant,” he rolled his eyes. “Now, tell me more of this sextant. What can it do?”

Evelyn sighed heavily next to him, her hand rubbing her forehead, trying to stave off an oncoming headache. She felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she blinked them away, clearing her throat. “Whoever has it can command _The Dutchman_. And it’s crew.” She shook her head, “This is hopeless. How can we ever hope to defeat him when he has a whole crew under his command _, including_ the captain.”

Killian hurt for his niece, pulling her wordlessly into his embrace. “Let’s not abandon hope, love.”

Just then they heard a loud bang, making all three of them jump, whirling around only to come face to face with everything they feared: John Silver – all worn leather and dark-eyed - with an enraged crew of pirates, ready to do his bidding. Silver grinned wide, his eyes shining manically.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this a lovely reunion? Three of my favorite Joneses all in one place. This is indeed a treat.” He swaggered towards them with a predatory gaze. “Hullo, love,” he cooed at Evelyn, making her sneer at him, wanting to jump at his throat. Killian’s grip on her arm was the only thing holding her back.

“We want no part of your life, Silver,” Killian began, his voice low and mollifying. “You hurt one of our own. Poisoned him. We have to save him.”

Silver pursed his lips, pretending to contemplate. He hummed, tapping his chin, “Hmm, do not recall any poisoning.”

“Don’t test me,” Evelyn growled, reaching for her cutlass, but Killian’s hold tightened in warning.

“Oh, the cat’s got claws,” Silver sneered, his grin widening.

Killian swallowed his pride, looking the man straight in the eye, as he asked, “All we need is the antidote. We have nothing against you.”

The man threw his head back and laughed, greasy hair falling out of its hair tie. “My, this really is a day of surprises. Never thought I’d see day where Killian Jones _begged_ for anything, much less for the life of someone else. Family life truly has changed you, I must say.”

Killian’s jaw clenched, but he said nothing, knowing insulting the man wouldn’t help him at all. Silver wordlessly turned towards Davy Jones, his mirth shifting instantly to rage, his lips thinning. “You betrayed me,” he stated flatly.

The other man chuckled. “I _am_ a pirate,” he shrugged.

“And _I’m_ your captain,” Silver snapped, drawing his sword from his scabbard. “You know the punishment for treason. Not only will I enjoy killing you, I can… savor it more, knowing your only living family will be witness to it.”

“No!” Evelyn exclaimed, her cutlass pointed at the man’s chest. “You’ve already taken too much for us,” she growled, lunging at him so quick that he stumbled back, the tip of her weapon nicking him.

He stared at her in disbelief, his hand reaching for the cut, staring at the blood on his fingers. He turned to her with cold, hard eyes, making Killian wary. He knew that look. As a pirate, he knew he had a similar look before he massacred entire crews. He reached for his own weapon, ready to defend his niece, come hell or high water.

“You stupid, stupid girl,” he snarled. “Kill them,” he commanded his crew, advancing on Evelyn his sword raised.

Killian saw red, pushing her out of the way, and parrying Silver’s thrust easily. “You stay away from her, you scum” he bit out, pushing him back.

Silver whistled lowly, “Oh, ho. I see you still have your fire – despite your old age,” he sneered, licking his lips. “Let’s end this, shall we?”

Killian growled in reply, his weapon raised in anticipation, his eyes trained on Silver, despite the battle that went on around him. He could hear his father and niece grunting as they fought off the rest of the men, his heart beating a staccato against his chest, cold sweat gathering at the nape of his neck. He breathed out, charging at the man – he’d ruined their lives enough.

Their weapons clashed, Silver pressing the blades closer to Killian, his teeth, yellow and crooked, gritting from the effort. “You ruined my life, you bastard,” Silver spat at him, pushing Killian hard enough to make him stumble. “I had to live like a dog on this fucking ship for over a decade.”

“An eternity is not long enough for scum like you, Silver!” Killian barked out a laugh, just as another pirate rushed at him, a harpoon clutched in his hands. He ducked in the last moment, burying his cutlass in the man’s gut, his eyes widening as he watched the man fall. In his distracted state, he didn’t notice Silver approach him, a malevolent grin on his face.

But Davy Jones noticed, pushing back the man attacking him, jumping right in front of Silver, as he raised his sword to cut down Killian, instead stopped by Davy. He gasped, looking down at the sword buried in his chest, hands curled around the hilt, looking up at the man with startled eyes. For a moment, everything was numb, no noise, no pain, nothing – and then it all rushed back, the pain blinding him as he fell to his knees, the breath leaving him in a strangled noise, as he heard his son calling out to him.

Silver looked down at him in horror for not more than a second, before he schooled his expression, his lips curled into a cruel smirk, wrenching his sword from his chest, making him fall over, feeling himself fading.

“Father-” Killian choked out, curling his hand around his father’s bloodstained one. “No-no, please.”

“Killy,” the man sighed out, his grimace shifting to a small smile. “I am sorry.”

“Me too.”

“I lo-” but before he could finish, he lost the fight against darkness. Death, after centuries, finally claimed Davy Jones.

Killian felt all the breath leave him, staring horrified as his father breathed his last. He looked up at Silver, his eyes blazing and jaw clenching, tightening his grip on his cutlass as he rose to meet his opponent. “You’ve done enough, Silver. This ends now.”

“I agree.” He whistled, signaling to one of the crewmen. “Bring her out boys. I am going to enjoy the look on your face, Jones,” he grinned.

Evelyn came behind Killian, noticing her grandfather’s body, her eyes widening in shock, falling to her knees beside him, her fingers running over the gash on his chest, tears springing in her eyes. As she stood up next to her uncle, ready to face their next adversity, she froze when she saw Silver’s prisoner.

“No…” Killian said in a horrified whisper, his heart clenching tightly. “No.”

Silver, visibly rejoiced at the pain on his face, his grin malicious. “Come here, dear,” he crooned, turning to the girl standing behind him, her expression stony as the men pushed her towards him, her hands bound in front of her.

“ _Dahlia_.” Evelyn whispered, stepping forward slightly, meeting her cousin’s strong but worried gaze.

“Ah-ah, another step closer, and I will slit her throat right in front of you,” he warned.

“No!” Killian exclaimed, dropping his cutlass to the ground. “Don’t touch her,” he snarled.

“Oh, mate, you’re in no position to threaten me. This – well, I never planned on this. Running in to your lovely girl, that was just a coincidence. I saw her lurking around my ship, bearing a striking resemblance to you and I just knew!” he laughed, turning to Dahlia. “Why don’t you come up here, sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you – but I will, if you don’t do as I say.”

She gulped, looking at her father for reassurance, meeting his anguished gaze, her own eyes shimmering with tears. “Daddy,” she whimpered, feeling so foolish for thinking she could have been of any help.

Killian tried to smile for her, but all he managed was a poor excuse for one, terror clutching at his heart. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. I won’t let you get hurt.”

“Tsk, tsk, such high promises,” Silver grimaced, grabbing Dahlia by her arm, making her wince and dragging her to Killian and Evelyn.

“Let. Her. Go.” Evelyn growled out, her sword still clutched in her hand, but Silver ignored her, his eyes trained on Killian.

“You see, _Killian¸_ in all these years, I’ve learnt a few things. Dark magic, for instance, was quite handy. Especially this - “He turned to Dahlia, making her shiver involuntarily. “Be a dear and pick up your father’s cutlass.”

Dahlia wanted to refuse, every part of her protested it, but she still bent to pick up the fallen weapon, her bound hands clutched around it. “Wha-what are you doing?” she stuttered, brokenly, as her body moved as he asked, making him grin. “What are you doing?!” she demanded, her frightened gaze turning to him. “You- you’re making me do this, aren’t you?” she asked in a horrified whisper, making both her father and cousin gasp.

“You’re a smart lass. Must take after your mum,” Silver grinned, before he grew serious. “Place the blade against your throat,” he instructed.

“No!” Both Killian and Evelyn shouted, but they were both frozen in place by Silver’s magic.

Dahlia’s hands shook as she tried to fight his control, her chest heaving with breath at the effort. She bit her lip, tears slipping down her face as her hands rose slowly until the sharp steel pressed against her throat, the cold stinging. “Please,” she whispered, swallowing thickly. “Please.”

 “Stop this,” Evelyn hissed, her eyes shifting from her cousin to meet Silver’s maniacal gaze. “You want to hurt me, then hurt _me_. Leave her alone. She’s just a kid.”

“Evie!” Dahlia protested, her eyes widening in disbelief. Killian’s head snapped to his niece, gripping her arm and making her look at him.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, his jaw clenching.

“The right thing. I started all of this – it’s my responsibility to end this,” she answered him tersely before turning back to Silver. “This is between us. Let them go, give them the antidote to save Darius, and I’m all yours,” she promised, her chin trembling. “This ends today – and it ends with me.”

“Evie...” Killian choked out, but before he could say anything further, Silver cut him off.

“My, my. Aren’t we the brave one?” he grinned. “I’ll accept. Dahlia, dear, run her through,” he instructed.

Dahlia sobbed out, even as her hands moved on their own volition – and try as she might, she couldn’t resist his control, his voice whispering in her head. She cried out, her eyes screwed shut, her arms shaking with the effort, as her father watched, frozen and unable to do anything as his daughter was forced to kill his niece. He could understand the twisted sort of satisfaction Silver got from this. Fracturing every aspect of his life as much as he could, and leaving them to live with what happened. That was a fate worse than death.

“Evie, I am so sorry,” Dahlia sobbed.

Evelyn smiled. “I know. It’s okay.” She turned to her uncle, swallowing her tears. “Thank you, Uncle Killian. I love you.” And just as she said those words, Dahlia thrust his cutlass hard into Evelyn, the sickening sound of tearing flesh and Evelyn’s agonized gasp filling his ears, surely to haunt him.

Horrified, at what she’d done, Dahlia dropped the cutlass, falling to her knees, catching Evelyn as she fell, cradling her head on her lap. “Evie, Evie, please don’t-,” she sobbed, pressing her hand to the wound, trying to stem the blood flow. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dahlia, get up,” Silver demanded, but she ignored him, making him grow confused. “Dahlia, get up, now.” And then the horror set it. She managed to break free of his control.

She realized it too, snapping her head to look at him, rage making her blood boil. “You monster,” she spat, clenching her hands. “You are going to regret this.”

She stood up then, feeling the warm tendrils of her magic shooting through her veins as she harnessed her powers for the first time. She knew she had them, but she never wanted to learn how to use them, knowing what she did about the allure of magic, of darkness, and what it did to her family. But she was done standing in the sidelines. She magicked away her restraints, making Silver’s eyes widen in terror.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, hands sparking with power as she stalked towards him, making him stumble back with his sword raised in defense. She flicked her hand, making his weapon fly from his grip, her head canted to the side and her gaze steely and lips thinned in her rage. She held up her hand, forcing him to stop, and choking him using her magic.

“Dahlia...” Killian breathed, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. “Darling, what are you doing?”

“He’s caused us too much pain,” she cried out, her chin quivering. “I am _ending_ this.”

“No, Dahlia. This isn’t the right way. This is giving into darkness. You’ve never used magic – for a reason. Don’t make the same mistake your mum and I did. Don’t give into this,” he begged, his voice breaking as his gaze quickly shifted to his niece who continued to bleed out on the deck of _The Dutchman_. She was still conscious, but barely. “Dahlia! We need to get Evelyn to the hospital, now. Let him go.”

“He doesn’t deserve mercy!” she shouted, still choking him. “He did this to her – to us. It’s all his fault if she dies!”

“Sweetheart,” he tried placating her. “If we don’t get out of here, she _will_ die. Let’s just leave. Let him rot in the hands of his crew,” he reasoned.

Her body shook with the amount of raw power emitting from her, jaw clenching. She swallowed thickly, knowing that if she did this, if she killed him, she could never come back from it. But she could see Silver’s smug grin every time she closed her eyes, watching with sick glee as he forced her to stab her own cousin. She let out a stuttering breath, her eyes stinging and her heart clenching. He has caused too much pain and suffering - and she needed to end it.

“I’m sorry, dad,” she choked out, plunging her hand in Silver’s chest, making him cry out, his eyes widening in alarm and pain. She wrenched his heart out, ignoring her father’s yells for her to stop.

“You do this and darkness will take a sure hold on you,” Silver grunted out, baring his teeth at her threateningly. “You’ll have to live with the regret that you killed a man for the rest of your life.”

“You’re no man,” she spat. “And the darkness is a price I’m willing to pay to rid the realms of scum like you.” And with that, she crushed his heart, watching as the last of the light left his eyes, her hands trembling as his body hit the deck with a resounding – and dare she admit it, _satisfying -_ thud. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her chest heaving painfully. The men who were, until then, under Silver’s control slowly moved back, wary of Dahlia.

“Evie!” she heard her father’s shout, dragging her from her stupor. She whirled around, swallowing around the lump in her throat as her father cradled Evelyn in his arms, now free from the magic that held him back. “Evie…” he whimpered brokenly.

“I- I am sor-sorry,” Evelyn coughed out blood, her hands gripping Killian’s tightly, tears spilling down her face. “I didn’t-”

“Shh,” he whispered, pressing his hand to her still bleeding wound. “You’re not going anywhere, love. You’re not,” he promised reverently, looking up at Dahlia with desperation.

“Are you alright?!” he demanded, looking over her for any sign of injury. She stared at Evelyn, her hands stifling the sob that threatened to spill out, her breathing coming out fast and panicked. “Dahlia, sweetheart. Look at me,” he begged, _feeling_ as Evie slipped away. “You didn’t do this to her. Silver did. You need to stop blaming yourself and help me get her-” He cut himself off when he felt Evelyn’s grip on his hand loosen, snapping back to her, noticing with dread as her eyes slipped close.

“No! Evie, Evie, look at me. Stay with me!” he cried, shaking her as much as he could without injuring her further, blinking his tears away. “Evelyn, darling, please,” he begged.

Her eyes fluttered open, her once bright eyes dulled as she slowly drifted away. “I- I can’t-”

“Hey, hey… eyes on me, okay? Eyes on me. We will get you help. Dahlia!” he snapped, making his daughter jump, looking at him with growing fear. “You can do this. Concentrate and get us to the hospital.”

“Dad, I- I just-” she started to protest, but cut herself off when Evelyn went limp in his arms, her head falling back.

“ _No!_ ” Killian breathed out, his fingers pressing to her neck, praying and hoping and _fuck_ -

“She’s barely got a pulse. You’re the only one who can save her, love! You can do it!” he pressed, his eyes meeting Dahlia’s uncertain ones with no hint of doubt. “I believe in you.”

She breathed out deeply, nodding at him shakily, closing her eyes and concentrating. Remembering about the one thing she’d always known about magic: emotion. Magic was emotion, not about what you are doing, what you’re thinking – it was only about what you were feeling. And right now, she was beyond desperate, beyond anything, ready to sacrifice anything to save her family. She felt her magic surge through her, the brightness surrounding them as she felt a pull within her, making her gasp and her eyes pop open, stumbling back. But instead of falling on the deck, her back hit solid wall. That was when she noticed the stark white surroundings of the hospital, whirling around in a moment of panic before she noticed her father, who was picking up Evelyn, shouting out for help, running as fast as he could without jostling her.

Dahlia slumped back, feeling drained, her head pounding and her heart racing too fast. She made it. She - she used magic and saved Evelyn (at least she hoped so. _God_ , did she hope so). She sighed out, running her hands through her hair in relief. And with that relief, the realization that she killed a man set in, making her chest tight, and her throat thick with tears and the horror and guilt threatened to drown her. Her knees buckled, her legs giving out under her as she fell, her back braced against the wall, her eyes staring unseeing and her mind playing over the lifeless look in Silver’s eyes right before he fell to his death, his last words haunting her, breaking her.

_“You do this and darkness will take a sure hold on you.”_

-/-

Emma paced up and down the corridor, going crazy with everything that could have happened to Dahlia. _That stubborn girl_. She shook her head, pressing her hands to her eyes. Dahlia’d slipped out when Emma was sitting with Darius, hoping his condition changed. When Emma had found out, she’d gone ballistic, calling David and asking him to find her daughter and bring her back – no matter what. She’d asked him to take as many people as he could, search everywhere. But she had an inkling where Dahlia’d truly gone. She _was_ her daughter, after all. She couldn’t sit back when the day needed saving. After many years of being reckless and putting herself in danger to save others, Emma had realized that there are times when she _had_ to sit out of a fight. But Dahlia – she was just as kid. It would take her time to realize that, and neither Emma nor Killian could force her to do anything she didn’t want to.

“God,” Emma muttered, her trepidation growing as more time passed. They should have been back by now. It had been three hours already and time was running out to save Darius. She ran her fingers through her hair, contemplating calling her husband when she heard a commotion behind her. She whirled around, watching as the ER doctor and nurse burst through the doors, her eyes widening in disbelief as she saw who it was.

“Killian!” she cried, her eyes trained on Evelyn the whole time, taking in the amount of blood that had soaked her clothes as the doctors rushed past her, trying to stop the bleeding and keep her alive. _Oh god_. Emma felt her heart clench at the sight, following Killian with her eyes as he trailed after them till the OR door. He was forced to stop by an intern, who quickly followed the others through the swinging doors. Killian eyes watered, his hand cupping his mouth, as the stress of everything caught up to him and he fell to his knees.

Emma rushed to him, noticing with growing panic that their daughter wasn’t with him.

“Killian,” she choked out, kneeling beside him, her arms coming around his shoulders and pulling him to her, cradling his head to her shoulder as he full-on sobbed, his cries echoing in the, otherwise empty corridor. “Killian, they will save her. She is strong and st-stubborn, she will survive this,” she tried reassuring him, pressing small kisses to his forehead, her voice breaking with her words.

“Emma, Dahlia- she-” he began through his stuttering breaths, making her freeze, her grip on his tightening, bordering on painful.

“No,” she whispered, her mind already jumping to the worst conclusion, tears brimming in her eyes because she _could not_ lose her daughter. She couldn’t handle- no. She won’t- Emma’s breath came out short and stuttered, her chest too tight and her head pounding and her lungs not drawing in enough oxygen and _God_ , no.

“Emma! She’s- she’s fine, love,” Killian reassured her, realizing how poorly he’d worded it. “I-”

Emma cried out in relief, pushing away from him slightly as she slumped against the wall instead, burying her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed – this was supposed to be a good day. One good day as her son got married to the love of his life and her niece got engaged and they were just _happy_. But God, the bad things just keep fucking coming.

“What happened?” she asked, finally looking up and seeing him in a similar position, leaning against the opposite wall. “With-” she blew out a deep, weary breath. “With both of them, with Silver…”

“’Tis too long a tale – and one I am loathe to relive, love.”

“Killian,” she sighed, closing her eyes, but she snapped them open again when she heard a broken voice call to her.

“ _Mom_ ,” Dahlia sobbed out, standing at the door, her whole body shaking as she tried to keep in her sobs.

Emma scrambled to her feet, unable to take the distraught look on her daughter’s face, both her and Killian rushing to her side as Dahlia fell into her open arms without hesitancy. Her arms locked around her mother, clinging to her as much as she could, muffling her sobs on Emma’s shoulder as she exchanged a worried glance with her husband, who swallowed thickly, his brows pulled together, despair etched across his features.

“Baby, you’re scaring me,” Emma murmured into Dahlia’s hair, stroking her back soothingly. “Dahlia… What happened?”

When she refused to answer, Emma turned to Killian, urging him to tell her. “Killian,” she pushed, biting her lower lip as Dahlia hugged her tighter, a litany of apologies spilling from her mouth, muffled by her mother’s shoulder.

He closed his eyes briefly, as he quickly relayed everything that happened.

“She- she had to- she, _Gods_ , Emma. She was forced to kill Silver,” he stuttered out. “She was forced to use dark magic,” he finished, making his wife gasp out loud and pull Dahlia closer to her.

“’m so sorry,” Dahlia sobbed, pulling back slightly, her cheeks wet with tears, looking between her two parents, dreading the disappointment she would have to confront. “I- I didn’t want to. He forced me to stab Evie and I was just- I was so angry,” she gritted out, pressing her fists to her eyes, rubbing them vigorously. “I just wanted him gone. I wanted him to stop hurting people. I- Dad asked me to stop, but I didn’t. I- I killed him. Oh god,” she muttered. “I _killed_ him. _I_ did that. Oh God,” she started rambling, removing herself from her parents, who stared at her with wide eyes, their heart breaking as she started panicking.

“Dahlia-” Emma began, moving towards her, her hand held out, but Dahlia shook her head, her lips pressed tight to keep in her sobs. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s _not_ ,” she sobbed, shaking her head. “The dark magic, it’s too – It’s too-” she cut herself off, unable to say anything more.

Emma stopped in her tracks, helpless to comfort her daughter. She turned her distressed gaze to her husband, who nodded, going over to Dahlia instead, pulling her into his arms, despite her protests.

“Lovebug, you listen to me,” he began sternly, his chin balanced on her head, her shaking body held against his. “You were brave back then. You were _so brave_. I know the temptation of the darkness. But you can fight it. You’re my strong, stubborn pirate princess. You have so much more light inside of you, that no darkness can ever taint your heart, your _soul._ You did what you had to do, and you let your anger guide you – that’s alright. No one will blame you for killing Silver. He was a horrible man, he deserved it.”

 “But-”

 “No. No buts. He had it coming. You were just protecting your family. What you went through- what you were _forced_ to do by that beast, _Gods,_ darling,” he breathed out, tightening his grip on her, remembering the helplessness he felt when he was forced to watch as Silver used his control on his daughter to try and kill Evelyn. “It was terrible and- and the trauma, I cannot even begin to imagine how you must have felt. Dahlia, love, please don’t let this break you. If you do, that’s when the darkness has truly won. You can get past this – you are a good person. Believe in that. Hold on to that.”

He felt her nod against him, her tears wetting his shirt, making his own eyes sting. He shook his head, gesturing for his wife to join the embrace, praying to every deity that existed that Evelyn made it out in one piece. This family has lost too much already. They could not lose anymore.

He felt Emma tuck her head into the crook of his other shoulder, making him sigh and press a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

-/-

Evelyn felt herself drift, her mind foggy and body numb, bit and pieces of conversation disturbing the otherwise tranquil silence. Everything was too bright, she couldn’t focus on anything, her thoughts too disjointed and her mind too weary.

_“-losing her! Get-”_

_“-blood… clamp…”_

_“Dammit! Sh-”_

_“-o, no, no. Hand-”_

_* **beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP*** “She’s cras-”_

And then everything shut down, and the lights grew brighter and brighter – so bright that they were blinding her. After what felt like forever, she was finally able to see, the brightness fading slightly, but she was surrounded by white everywhere. White walls, white floors – everything was just… white.

“Evelyn?” a familiar yet slightly different accented voice called to her, making her jump and whirl around, her eyes widening as she immediately recognized the person, even without ever having met them.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and blinked back her tears, her voice a hoarse, broken whisper, as she stuttered out, “D-dad?”


	4. Driving around in circles - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that's the last chapter. I cannot express how grateful I am to my beta Maggie. She is a treasure and she made this better. She made my dream better.
> 
> This story means a lot to me, especially Evie. She's my girl and I am so so so glad I wrote this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I like writing it.
> 
> xoxo

One thing Evelyn Jones had accepted a very long time ago was that she'd never get to meet her parents. Of course, she heard a lot about her mother in her formative years, when her aunt Meryl took care of her.

(Until of course, she died too - and Evelyn was truly orphaned).

And centuries later, when she met her uncle, he would not stop talking about her father. So, yeah, she's always felt their presence in her life - especially recently. She knows how much her aunt and uncle love her as their own, but the longing for her parents never really faded.

And now - now it seemed like she got her wish after all, as she looked up and down at the man in front of her.

"No way." she breathed out, her blue eyes widening as they brimmed with tears. "Dad?"

Identical blue eyes lit up as the man, with the curly dirty blonde hair and a diplomatic stature, grinned so wide, like he just found his salvation in her. "Aye, lass. It's me."

Evelyn remembered the one other time her uncle had said he'd seen his brother after he died - in the Underworld. So if she was seeing him that meant -

"Am I dead?" she blurted out, sucking in a sharp breath and watching as the light faded from Liam's eyes. "Or-or maybe this is just some weird hallucination from blood loss or something, right? You're not real, are you?" Her voice broke at the last part, because as horrifying as death would be, it would be excruciatingly heartbreaking if this turns out to be unreal.

Liam Jones may not have been there for his daughter for her entire life, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't comfort her when she's so clearly distressed. He closed the distance between them in two strides, his arms limp by his side as he shifted his weight, unsure about how to begin.

He cleared his throat. "Evelyn, I am very much real. But I assure you, you are not dead."

She gulped hard, staring up at him. Her chin wobbled as she tried to put on a brave face. "So, you're really my _father_? You're - you're real? You're here?" she shot off, one question after another, her voice trembling and scratchy.

He laughed despite the tears in his eyes, grabbing her smaller hand in his and guiding to place it palm firmly against his chest, letting her feel the steady, solid warmth of him. She curled her hand in his shirt, her mouth slightly agape and her tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him with a mixture of awe and sorrow.

She let out a sob as she flung her arms around him, surprising him with how easily he caught her. Liam held her tight, his one arm around her while his other hand cradled the back of her head, pressing her closer to him, his own throat tighten with emotion. "Oh, my darling girl," he crooned, rocking her back and forth slightly as she broke down in his arms.

-/-

Killian Jones has survived losing a lot in his life – including his own life multiple times. But ever since they had Dahlia, ever since Evelyn came into their lives, he knew he couldn't survive losing anyone. Not now, not ever. His jaw clenched as he sat unmoving at his niece's bedside, never taking his eyes off her for a second, lest she wake up or move or do _something_ to indicate that she was still there. The doctors were clear, of course, with her prognosis. She lost too much blood, and she was in bad shape, but the surgery was a success. Now all they had to do was wait – it was all up to her now, she has to come back to them.

He'd hardly noticed time passing when he felt comforting hands run down his shoulders, his arms, coming around him, blonde hair falling over them in a curtain.

"Hey," Emma whispered, her voice scratchy. "Killian," she sighed, pressing her forehead to his temple, closing her eyes in pain.

"She looks like she's just sleeping." his voice breaks at the first words he's spoken in hours. "I just-"

"I know," she whispers. "Killian, we need to talk. It's Dahlia," she said, her breath coming out stuttering.

He swivelled around so quickly, it caught Emma off guard. "What happened?" he demanded, halfway out of his chair.

She placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "She's determined to go back to _The Dutchman_ to get the antidote for Darius."

Darius... he'd completely forgotten about the lad in all the confusion. But Dahlia going alone was out of the question. He knew the guilt of killing a man better than anyone, and he knew where this was coming. He could not let her do this alone.

"Absolutely not," he protested, his brows furrowing. "How could you let her go?"

Emma gaped at him, her own anger triggered by his accusation. " _Let_ her? You think I _let_ her go after you? You think I had any say in this?" she demanded, crossing her arms, her jaw clenching. "I have one daughter trying to atone for defending herself by putting herself in danger and one lying in the _hospital_ bed struggling for her _life!_ You think I am okay with any of this? I am _dying_ on the inside, trying to hold this family together while the entire world conspires to rip us apart and you think I am _letting_ it happen?!" she shouted, her words angry and full of pain as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Killian was taken aback, swallowing thickly as his wife fell apart in front of him, _because_ of him. He was surrounded by a sea of guilt, and a worse man would have drowned in it. But she was, is, and will always be his solace; and now it was his turn to be hers.

He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry, soothing her with whispered nothings in her ear. "I'm sorry, Swan," he murmured. "I'm so sorry, love. You are so strong for all of us, that I sometimes forget that you are strong _for_ us. I'm sorry."

She pulled back after a while, wiping at her wet cheeks. "Dahlia's stubborn, just like you are. And you need to save Darius." When he began to protest, she cut him off. "Evie will wake up, Killian. And she will be devastated to find out that he's gone before she woke, that she couldn't even say goodbye. This is the rest of her life, Killian. She'll want him with her, and she won't be able to go one without him. So do it for Evie as much as for Darius." She ran her hand through his hair with a reminiscent smile. "Go, show your daughter that she's as much of a hero as her father," she whispered.

He turned back, his eyes taking in Evelyn's prone form, her heart monitor beeping steadily. "If- if anything happens to her at all-"

"I'll call you first thing. Now, go," Emma sniffled, smiling encouragingly. "I'll be with her every second," she promised, leaning into him as he kissed her desperately. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, wanting to say a lot of things but couldn't, knowing whatever he said would sound like a goodbye. So instead, he said, "I'll be right back, Swan."

"I'm holding you to that, Jones," she smirked weakly, watching as he walked away. Her smile faded, her apprehension growing by the minute. She took his seat by Evelyn's bed, her fingers brushing back some of her hair, her lips pressed thin so she wouldn't cry again.

"Hey, Evie," she began, her voice thick with tears. "You are the most stubborn girl I've ever met. You are a blessing to this family, but to me especially. I see so much of who I was in you. Who I still am, I guess. I love you, _so much,_ Evelyn Jones. You are a part of my very heart. And your uncle, you're- you're everything he's lost since Liam died. You're _everything,_ Evie, to him, to me and Dahlia and Henry. You are everything to Darius. _Please come back to us_ ," she pleaded. Tears run down her cheeks unbidden, as Emma buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

-/-

"Dahlia Lucia Jones!" Killian's voice thundered as he spotted his daughter rushing out of the hospital. He saw her freeze as he caught up, his hand grasping her arm and turning her around to face him. "Where the bloody hell do you think you are going all by yourself?" he demanded, growling at her defiant expression.

"To get the antidote for Darius," she snapped, wrenching her arm from his grip. "Since I'm the only one who apparently cares."

His jaw clenched. "You cannot simply walk away like this, Dahlia. Do you not understand the consequences of-"

"Of course, I do!" she cut him off at that, her eyes sharp as steel. "I can very well understand the consequences of my actions. I just killed someone, Dad." The way she said it in such a flippant manner made his blood run cold. "Shall we skip the lecture and get on with it?" she asked in a droll voice. But Killian knows his daughter better than that, and he knows the pain she's keeping bottled up and hidden behind her hard facade.

His brows furrowed and arms crossed. "No, we are doing this now," he insisted. "Dahlia, look at me. Listen to every word I say. What you did was self-defence, aye? Yes, you killed a man, and yes, it will have consequences. But you will not have to face them alone. You are never alone. And you are _far_ too young to succumb to the darkness. You are the light of my life, but beyond that, you are goodness incarnate. You are everything your mother and I wished for – and more. You are... you are my little girl." His voice broke, his hand cupping her cheek and brushing the stray tear as she stared at him wordlessly. "You are strong, Dahlia. Find that strength and hold on to it."

She breathed out, swallowing thickly. "I can't be weak."

"You never were. You just forgot that you are strong."

-/-

It took her while, but Evelyn finally pulled herself together enough to stop crying. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and wiped her cheeks, bowing her head in embarrassment. "I- um, I'm sorry for reacting like that."

Liam's heart clenched at that, but he pushed past the ache. "Darling, I'm your father. It's my sole purpose to comfort my child. Fate was cruel enough to deprive me of that for so long, so as selfish as I may sound, I'm glad I was here for you now."

She sniffled, but smiled nonetheless. But their reunion had made her forget one very important thing.

"Where am I? If I'm not really dead and I'm not in the Underworld-"

"You're in the In-Between, for the lack of a better term." Liam finished for her, his eyes downcast and sad. At her bemused expression, he explained, "You- you aren't dead. You're tethered between life and death."

She gaped at him, her eyes wide. "So I might die?"

Liam sighed, seeing so much of Evelyn's mother in her. He would have laughed if it were any other circumstance. "Evie-" he began, but when he saw her reaction to that nickname, his heart broke further. His expression softened as he cupped her face reverently, knowing that may never get this chance again. "Whether or not you live... That's up to you, love. This is between life and death, and surprisingly very few choose life."

Evelyn let out a harsh breath. She knew what he wasn't saying: if she died, she would finally be reunited with her parents. She wouldn't have to deal with any more shit in her life. And as far as she knew, there was no way of saving Darius now that Silver is dead. If-

Maybe if she-

Maybe she might see him again.

She couldn't survive life without him, and knowing that she would _finally_ be reunited with her parents. With the father she'd heard so much about and idolized. With the mother she'd yearned for when she was a child and spent nights crying for in Neverland. With Darius, even.

She could be happy.

 _But what about everything you'll leave behind?_ a voice whispered. _What about the family you'll leave behind? Uncle Killian, Aunt Emma, Dahlia, Henry. Everyone. Will you just forget them?_ The whispers got louder, prompting her to cover her ears and clench her eyes shut.

"Ugh," she groaned, pulling at her hair in frustration and looking up at her father in desperation. "Must I make my decision now?"

He hesitated before answering. "Soon. But we have time for now," he tried to smile, but it came across more as a grimace. _But for how long?_ he couldn't help but think.

-/-

When Killian and Dahlia approached _The Dutchman,_ they'd expected to fight their way through a crew of pirates to the antidote. What they didn't expect was to find a group of men gathered together in a sombre circle, their heads bowed down and emanating an air of despair. Killian sucked in a sharp breath when he noticed the sailcloth covered body, recognising it at once. In all the chaos, he'd almost forgotten about his father's demise.

Well, truthfully, he's long accepted that the man was no longer his father. There was too much hurt and betrayal to bridge that gap. But he was not a monster and, even after all this, after all the hatred, his heart clenched seeing another part of his family perish, especially after knowing all that he'd done to keep Evelyn safe and sacrificing himself for Killian. Killian knew what it feels like to have your sacrifice mean naught, and he may be a bastard, but he had his own moral code too. His father died a hero, and he deserved to be respected as one.

One of the men approached him, fidgeting slightly and his head bowed, as if in respect. "We didn't know whether you wanted to be here," he began, but Killian simply nodded, cutting off the man from anything further.

"What's going on?" Dahlia questioned, bemused at the sorrow on everyone's face. "The real captain of the ship, he died saving you, didn't he, Dad?"

Killian swallowed thickly, unable to form the words to let his daughter know that the man in question was really her grandfather. A man she knew nothing of because he was too ashamed of turning into his father, too afraid of betraying his family that he refused to even think of the man. Now here they were, and if there was any 'good' time to tell Dahlia that the man who gave up his life to protect him ( _twice_ , a voice whispered in the back of his, tauntingly) was her grandfather, this would be it.

"Dad? We should pay our respects," she whispered, tugging on his sleeve and breaking him from his reverie.

Killian sighed, turning his daughter to face him as he forced the words out of his mouth. "Dahlia, that man, he, um... I knew him before he was the captain of _The Dutchman_."

"How?"

This was it, moment of truth. He had to tell her. And his father, for all his misgivings, loved his sons. He knew that now. He'd always known that, but now he was certain of it. All those years he spent hating the man, cursing him... It didn't stop him from loving and missing his father, even centuries later.

"He was my father," he breathed out, unable to look his daughter in the eye.

She gaped at him, her gaze shifting between her father and Davy Jones' sailcloth wrapped body. She sucked in a sharp breath, tugging on her father's sleeve to make him look at her, her brows furrowed in consternation. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "Does Mom know?"

"I- No, she doesn't. I didn't know, either. Not until we boarded the ship – and everything with Silver and Evie happened and I-" he cut himself off, swallowing thickly. "Sweetheart, he- we had our differences."

"You should have said something. He is still your father, _my_ grandfather," she said, her voice breaking slightly. Clearing her throat, she grabbed his hand squeezing tightly. "You said I have the strength to face my demons. Dad, you're the _master_ of facing your demons. You're the strongest person I know."

Killian blinked back tears, pulling Dahlia closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Shall we say our goodbyes?" he whispered, prompting her to nod and smile up at him proudly.

To see his daughter shine brighter than the sun sent him reeling because his life - his world - it all existed to make his family proud. Proud of the man he had become because of them. It made his heart soar; he had always known, _always_ , she was the light of their lives. She has once again proved how unassailable her spirit is – his _brave pirate princess._

The men had gathered at the railing, starting to sail forth, just a little into the sea. He knew that he needed to rush back with the antidote, but they had the time and this - he needed this more. He needed to say goodbye to his father, to finally let go and be at peace.

Father and daughter shuffled forward, Killian standing stock still, his entire form tense. All the men looked to him to say a few words, making him tense and avoid their gaze, unable to form the words now that it was time. And once again, his daughter stepped up.

She cleared her throat, turning all attention – including his – towards her. "So, um, I- I never met my grandfather. Well, not this one," she stutters, looking around at all the men gathered there, her brows creased and her lips pressed thin. She began again, stronger this time, "I never met him, but to see you all gathered here, with him until the very end... I can clearly imagine the kind of captain – the kind of man he would have been. I can say that because I have an amazing father who is also a benevolent leader and one _hell_ of a captain. I- I'm sure Davy Jones was not a perfect man, or a perfect father. But he was a good man and father who, despite his ways of showing it, _loved_ his sons.

"Dad, you may have a lot of reservations about this. But you've shown me that just because we do bad things, it doesn't make us bad people. Saving your life? That wasn't a bad thing, and that's exactly what Grandpa did. You taught me so many things all my life. You're the best father a girl can ask for. You've always done right by us. I'm sure Grandpa is proud of the man you've become," she finished, turning to him, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tight.

Killian hugged her closer, burying his face in her mess of curls, hiding his tears as they ran down his cheeks. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, straightening up, Dahlia still pressed to his side. One of the men passed him a flask, which he took with an appreciative nod. He turned to all the men, addressing them after a deep breath.

"My father, he used to say one thing all the time. He used to tell me that we get to choose the kind of men we want to be. And when he left, for a very long time, I felt like I was drowning in churning endless waters. But I found my rescue boat in my brother. Liam, he was a far better man than I, and he would know exactly what to say at this moment." Killian chuckled dryly. "I've spent centuries hating my father, but nothing could erase how much I love him, despite everything. He was, until the very end, selfless and relentlessly protective of his family. I owe him my life, and that of my daughters'.

"I'm not here because I'm thankful, but because he deserves to have his family with him at his last moments. I've chosen the kind of man to be and that man would never leave his father to leave this earth with any regrets," he breathed out, holding the flask up in a toast. "May he rest in peace," he declared, prompting everyone to repeat it, their heads bowed respectfully.

They'd soon ventured far enough into the waters and the men prepared to lay him to rest, Killian held Dahlia closer, his eyes closing as he breathed in the ocean air, allowing it to bring him the peace. All these years, the anger made him forget all the good memories he had with his father. But now that his father was gone, Killian felt his heart give, tears stinging his eyes. He was the last Jones man standing, it would seem. There hadn't been a time he's missed his brother more than now, as he stood at the helm of their father's ship and finally able to _breathe_.

Just then, one of the men approached Killian and Dahlia, his shoulders squared back, his stance proud, and his face emotionless. Killian pulled his daughter behind him slightly, raising his eyebrow at the man menacingly. "Is there anything we can help you with, sailor?"

The man stopped a few paces in front of them, his arms crossed across his chest. "We spent centuries as your father's men, and when that bastard Silver took over, none of us took kindly to it. Before him, we had a just captain and that man brought dark magic and disorder into our lives. He took away our control. But this young lass, she finally put an end to it all." He nodded at Dahlia, smiling stiffly. "We owe your our freedom, lass. If there's anything we could do for you."

Before Killian could get a word in edgewise, Dahlia pushed past him, her expression serious. "Silver, before he died, he hurt someone in our family, he poisoned him. He's dying and we need the antidote to save him. Do you know if Silver had it with him?"

He shook his head, but added, "He may have kept it in his safe. You are welcome to look," and showed them to the captain's quarters.

-/-

Evelyn laughed as her father told her about the time Killian got jealous of their neighbour. The boy had gotten a favour from the lass her uncle fancied, so Killian'd marched up to her house and demanded a ribbon of his own.

"He had the gall to tell her she was too blind to notice his affection, and _clearly_ he was more handsome than the lad she gave her favour to," Liam laughed, shaking his head.

Evelyn snorted, her eyes tearing up from the mirth. "I'm never going to let him live this down. Oh, when I see him-" she cut herself off when she realised what she'd started to say.

Liam sighed, smiling tightly and squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I think we've delayed the inevitable long enough, love," he began softly, even as she started shaking her head in protest, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, sweetheart, you know as well as I that I never want to stop. But you must make a decision, Evelyn."

When she turned away from him, her shoulders tense and jaw clenched in defiance, he sighed. "You're just as stubborn as your mum, I swear to the gods. That woman could bend a rod before she bent her decision," he huffed, turning her to face him. "Do you know why I'm here? I knew you needed someone to help you make a decision, and I'm a selfish man, Evelyn. I want you to live forever, even if it meant that I am without for that much longer. Your mother, when I saw her in the Underworld, she was _distraught_ that she'd left you all alone. And me? Until then, I hadn't a clue I had a daughter. Knowing I could never see you, never watch you grow up." Liam tried to gulp away the guilt he'd long had. "It _killed_ me every day. I had made my peace with the fact that I'd never see you.

"And your mother, she was miserable for so long, darling. I loved her with my very being, and I will never stop loving her. My Adeline... When your aunt Meryl passed and came to the Underworld, she helped your mother find peace, to let go of her pain and sorrow and regret. I promised her I'd join her as soon as I knew that you were alright, but I-" he cut himself off, his expression tight. "I couldn't. I couldn't let go and accept that you had a - a life. And when I saw my brother in that wretched place, I had been tempted to ask after you. But when he made no mention of ever meeting Adeline, I knew he didn't know about you. I thought you'd passed on, and I tried to make peace with that. When Killian returned to the land of the living, I truly thought I had no unfinished business, but try as I might, I couldn't stop worrying about what had happened to you. I knew I couldn't rest without knowing. So, I made a deal with Hades, to know about what happened to you.

"I truly believed that once I knew, I'd be able to move on. But, you, my darling, you have too much of your uncle's fire in you. I was too worried to leave then," he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. But when he saw that it only made her more upset, he exhaled heavily, pulling her into his arms, holding the back of her head. "Truthfully, I couldn't move on, Evelyn. Not without you. I vowed to wait forever for you. I'll always wait for you, darling, whether it - it's today or years from now. I just thought that you needed to know."

-/-

Killian upended the Captain's quarters, searching for anything resembling a vial holding the antidote for a deathly poison. Just then, Dahlia burst through the cabin doors, her eyes bright and lips stretched into a wide grin, a small glass vial clutched in her hand. His heart raced, eyes widening as he saw it, a grin of his own forming. "You found it!" he declared, clutching her shoulders and smiling proudly at her.

"No, but I found the next best thing," she grinned. "I found this in the medical cabinet. I found it in a box labelled _Lake Nostos._ You know what that means, don't you? This can heal any wound!" she exclaimed.

Killian truly wanted to believe in her, but if they turned out to be wrong, Darius would die. His apprehension made Dahlia's expression fall. "What is it?" she questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"What - what if it doesn't work?"

She considered it for a moment, before she squared her shoulders. "Well, there's only one way to find out," she answered, grabbing the dagger she'd hid in her shoe and promptly slicing her hand, making Killian exclaim in surprise.

"Dahlia, what in the worlds are you thinking?!" he asked, placing his hand on her wound to stop the blood from spilling too much.

"You wanted proof, I'm giving it to you," she gritted out, opening the vial with her mouth, spitting out the cork to the side. "Let's just hope this works," she muttered, pouring the liquid on her wound, hissing slightly. It closed up quickly and her hand was as good as new, minus all the blood. She turned her hand over, checking to make sure it actually worked. "Ha!" she grinned smugly, smirking at Killian. He glared at her, shaking his head at her.

"You tell your mother that, she will have my head."

"And she will ground me. _Trust me_ , this is between us," she muttered, making him chuckle. "Now, let's get this to Darius."

-/-

Emma paced back and forth, watching fearfully as the doctors fretted about Darius' room, the machines beeping incessantly and nurses rushing in and out the room. When Whale saw her trying to peer in, he shot her a sympathetic grimace before closing the curtains. She groaned in frustration, walking into Evelyn's room and slumping on the chair next to the bed. She pulled out her phone knowing she had to call Killian, but she turned to Evie, her heart in her throat.

"Evie, Darius needs you now. We all do. I was the saviour for so long, holding this town and this family together. But we need _you_ now. You're-" she breathed out. "I will be so mad if you leave us now, Evie. You're our daughter. You may be Liam and Adaline's _biologically_ , but you are _ours_. You are my kid and I would be so mad at you for letting go. I- I need you back so we can sneak off for more sword fighting. I need you back so Dahlia has someone to talk to when she can't come to us or when Killian needs a sailing buddy or when I need someone on my side of the argument. But most importantly, because you and Darius need _each other_. He needs you just as much as you need him. You deserve your happy ending. It's about time; _believe me,_ I know," she finished, brushing a kiss against her cheek.

Dahlia burst into the room just then, grinning widely. "We got it, we got the cure!" she cried, running to Emma, who got up just in time as Dahlia threw her arms around her. Emma pulled her close, her heart soaring as she spied her husband leaning against the door jamb, his eyes shadowed and posture slumped.

He smiled when their eyes met, but she knew there was more to it than that. _You okay_ , she mouthed and frowned as he nodded. She pulled away from Dahlia, smiling down at her daughter, "You got the antidote?"

"We got the next best thing – waters from Lake Nostos. And we checked with Aunt Regina, she thinks it will work."

" _Theoretically_ ," Killian added, walking over to his niece's bedside, brushing her hand softly before looking up at Dahlia and Emma. "She said theoretically it will work."

"It will," Dahlia insisted. "And we better get this to him fast."

Killian breathed in deep, sharing a look with Emma, who nodded, smiling tightly at him. "He doesn't have much time. We need to do everything we can to make sure he's alive when Evie wakes up."

Killian's jaw clenched as he looked back down at his niece, her skin looking paler under the harsh fluorescent lights. " _If_ she wakes up," he muttered, making both of them cry out in protest.

"Dad! How can you even say that?!"

" _Killian_ ," Emma admonished, her brows furrowed together. She couldn't understand what had gotten into him, but she knew they needed to sort it out as soon as possible. "Dahlia, honey, let's get this to the doctors and give your father some time with Evie," she suggested, dragging her daughter out of the room, shooting her husband a glare as she went. But he ignored her in lieu of taking up his spot next to his niece, holding her hand and thinking about all the people he'd lost already.

He cleared his throat, focusing on their hands as he spoke: "Evie, darling, your- your grandfather... he's passed. I know you felt that I should forgive him." He sucked in a sharp breath. "I finally know what you meant. Evelyn, darling, I cannot live through another funeral. I refuse to accept a world where you don't exist. I could never live up to the father Liam would have been to you, but in all aspects of the term, you're my daughter. So, come back to me. Come back to _us_."

-/-

Emma shifted nervously as Whale filled a syringe full of water from Lake Nostos, exchanging a nervous glance with the two Jones women. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do we have another option?" When Whale shook his head, brows arched condescendingly, Emma huffed, "Then, yes. We are doing this."

Dahlia huddled closer to her mother, biting her fingernail in apprehension. "Dad should be here," she murmured.

"I am," Killian whispered, stepping into the room, his arms wrapping around his wife and daughter. Emma smiled at him tightly, pressing her face into his leather clad shoulder. Whale exhaled loudly, shooting them a final questioning glance. "Go ahead. It will work," Killian said, his voice ringing with confidence.

The doctor nodded, pushing the needle into Darius' arm, injecting him with the water. He pulled back, stepping away slightly as they all stared at Darius with bated breath, waiting for any movement.

Five seconds passed. Ten. Fifteen.

And then the machines all started beeping all at once, his heart fluctuating suddenly, prompting Whale rushed to his side, lying Darius flat on his back, calling for a crash cart. "The three of you, get out of here," he snapped, gearing up the paddles. "His body is shutting down, and his heart is failing. I need to stabilize him," he narrated as he geared up the defibrillation paddles, ready to resuscitate him. "All right, push to 110," he ordered, pressing the paddles to Darius' chest. The machines going haywire.

Emma and Killian pulled Dahlia away from the room, turning her away from the scene and huddling around her.

"I really thought it would work," she muttered, burrowing into her mother's arms, trembling slightly.

"We all did, sweetheart," Killian reassured, pressing a kiss against her head, as he exchanged a terrified glance with his wife. And just when he thought everything was lost, he heard Whale call them in. He saw the doctor grinning widely as he opened the door further, revealing a very alive – and finally – a very awake young man.

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded, his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

-/-

Evelyn held her breath, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I don't want to leave you here," she whispered brokenly, hugging herself. "I can't let you wait for me."

"Evie," Liam sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "You cannot die for me. Do you know how bloody insane that sounds?"

"D-dad, I _just_ met you. It's too little time," she cried, tears now freely wetting her cheeks. "This isn't fair."

"I know, Evelyn." He hung his head in defeat. Zeroing his gaze on his daughter, he said, "I have one final story to tell you."

"Dad, I am being serious. This isn't the time-" But he cut her off with an endearing half smile, making her sigh but allowing him to talk. "Has Killian ever spoken of our mother?" When she shook her head no, he chuckled. "He really loved her. Losing her... he lost a part of him that day, even as a child.

"She was a brilliant woman, truly. A force to be reckoned with. She had a heart of gold and the spirit of the ocean during a storm. She was our mother, but beyond that, she was the strongest woman I've ever known. She never used to take to authority well - she married a pirate after all. She was smart and beautiful and had the entire town enamoured with her, but for her, her family was everything. Her love for us, it was boundless... she used to tell us all the time how she was blessed to have us. And we were truly fortunate to have her for our mother.

"And when she was dying, she told me something I would never forget. I think of her words every day. She told me, ' _Love surpasses life_. It surpasses time and tide and every mundane thing that will eventually end. But love does not, will not.'" He exhaled sharply, as if just talking about is too painful to fathom.

He met her gaze after a moment, the sorrow replaced with something softer and equally tortured, pulling on her heartstrings. "My love for you is boundless, Evelyn Jones. You are such a wonder to behold. You are named after the strongest women, after all."

Evelyn's eyes bugged out at that, her expression one of shock as her heart shattered to a million pieces. "I-I'm named after your mother?" she asked hoarsely. "Why wouldn't Uncle Killian tell me?"

"When we lost her, he was too young to understand. And when he was old enough to, his love for her had only grown. He took it very hard; they were far closer than she and I were. He never talked about her after she died."

"I don't want to go through that same pain."

"Oh, my darling girl," he whispered ruefully, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight against him. "You will not. You have a father in Killian and a mother in Emma. They have been your family all these years, cared for you as they did their own. You will not go through that pain alone, and you will never lack for love in that family," he chuckled wryly. "You cannot give up all that for me. Do you understand? Evelyn Jones, the one you're named after? She would not condone this. She would always choose life over death."

He pulled back, grabbing her by the shoulders instead. "I implore you, do not give up on your future."

"But Darius, he's the man that I love, my future. The way you felt about mom, I feel for him. And he-I was supposed to save him. What if he's dead?" she shook her head as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't-"

Liam had known that his daughter had been through her fair share of heartbreak, but knowing about the lad in her life, knowing that she'd found love, it made him _ache_ because he'd missed it all. Every moment that he should have spent with her, holding her hand as she took her first steps, her first words, soothing her nightmares, scaring her suitors. Every single moment that he would have cherished if given the chance. He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts for now. She needed his help, not wallow in self-pity.

"Evie, don't let fear dictate you. Choose your own path, my dear. Find the strength I know you have in you," Liam begged, his expression earnest. "I will wait forever for you if I have to."

Her brows wrinkled as she met his gaze, "No," she murmured, pulling back. "No," she repeated, more strongly this time. "I can't let you do that."

"Evelyn, darling. What do you -"

"I can't let you wait for me. You need to move on," she added, holding his hands in hers. "You've lived so long in that hell. I- Dad, you had unfinished business. That was me. Now you know I'm alright. You can _move on_ ," her voice broke. "There won't be anything holding you back," she smiled through her tears. "You can finally be with Mom."

Liam looked dumbfounded, his own eyes filled with tears. "But what about you? I promised her I would watch out for you, make sure you're safe..."

"And you _have_ ," she insisted. "I found my family, I have my love. I am beyond happy, Dad. You've shown me everything I'll miss, and now I'm doing the same for you. You can-" she breathed deep, her smiling blinding. "You can move on, Daddy. I _am_ happy."

Liam looked ready to burst, as he pulled Evie into his arms one last time, running his hand down her hair. "I love you so much, my darling girl," he choked out in a stuttering breath. "I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too," she whimpered, clinging to him, her face burrowed in his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much."

"Hush, now. Your mum and I, we will be there with you no matter what," he reassured her, sniffling as he pulled back. "You've grown into such a strong, _wondrous_ young lady. Never forget that," he pressed, cupping her cheek and brushing away her tears. She nodded, holding his hand to her cheek. "It's time now," he whispered, stepping back.

Her arms fell to her side limply. "Tell Mom I love her," she requested. "Tell her I miss her. And I am happy. Tell her everything."

"Every last detail," he promised, indulging at her. "It's time to wake up, darling."

"Five minutes," she tried, but he shook his head, squeezing her hand before he let go.

"Time to wake up, Evelyn Jones. The rest of your life awaits," he spoke even as his voice grew fainter and a bright light enveloped her.

-/-

Darius has been sitting at Evelyn's bedside every since he woke up and learned of his love's condition. He'd not said a word, simply struggled onto the wheelchair that an orderly had brought him and wheeled to her room. He felt his resolve almost crumble when he saw her lying on that damned bed, her eyes closed as if in sleep. Her skin was pale from blood loss and her features soft, the only thing anchoring him the steady raising and dropping of her chest with every breath.

He was startled out of his thought by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Killian looking down at him with a grim expression his face. "Lad, you need to rest."

"Not until she wakes up," he muttered, his gaze shifting back to her. "I'm not leaving her side for another moment."

"Darius-" he started to say, but halted when he saw Evie's fingers twitching. He sucked in a harsh breath, his heart racing. "Darius, she's waking up," he breathed out, his hand tightening on the lad's shoulder.

Darius' head shot up, his eyes widening as he noticed it too, her eyes fluttering this time. "Evie," he pulled himself as close as he could get to her. "Evie, can you hear me? Come back to me," he pleaded, his hand tightening around hers.

Killian had gone to call the others, eyes stinging from unfallen tears and face split into a grin. She was awake: she came back to them.

Back in the room, Darius waited with his heart in his throat as he watched for any signs that she was really waking up. Her eyes shot open, startling blue meeting his warm brown ones. And his world began to turn again.

-/-

Evelyn felt disoriented, her heart heavy after her tearful goodbye. She turned her head, expecting to see Uncle Killian or Aunt Emma. Or even Dahlia. But nothing could have prepared for who she saw instead. Darius, her love, her grounding force. She let out a sob, even as she grinned so wide, hands reaching for him as she tried to sit up. He was beaming at her, his hands reaching for her own, entwining them together as he pulled her for a kiss, his lips pressed to hers hard.

And even through all the wires and tears and struggles for breath, they had never felt more complete. The only reason they pulled apart was because, right that moment, her entire family had thundered in, all frozen at the doorway as they saw her sitting up and making out with her fiancé. She pulled back fully, resting against her pillow, wincing slightly, her hands still entwined with Darius, who was looking at her with love and awe and everything else and she just-

"You're- you're alive," Emma whispered, her voice breaking and tears blurring her vision. She grinned wide, letting out a half-sob, half-laugh as she rushed to Evelyn's side, pulling her into a hug, keeping mind of her injuries. "Oh, God, Evelyn Jones," she admonished, "you scared us half to death."

Evelyn chuckled, holding her aunt close. "I'm sorry. I promise never to do that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Dahlia joked, next in line to hug her. "I am so glad you're okay."

"Me too, kid," Evelyn sighed. "Are you okay?" she asked, brows furrowed in concern as she pulled away from her cousin's embrace.

"Me? You're the one who came back from the brink of death," Dahlia deflected, scratching behind her ear. "But, yeah. I- I'm okay." She looked back as her parents, who smiled reassuringly at her. Evelyn smiled proudly at her, squeezing her hand.

Turning back to Darius, she smiled. "I'm so glad you are okay," she sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, locking his gaze with hers. "But I have a feeling you want a moment with your uncle?" he whispered so only she could hear. She chuckled and nodded, biting her lip before placing a sweet, chaste kiss against his. "Just a moment," she promised.

Darius smiled at her, all tender features and radiating fondness. "Emma, Dahlia, could you accompany me to my room? I think these two need a moment," he added, not one for subtlety, _the idiot._

And then, it was just the two of them. Killian refused to meet her eyes, silently stewing as he took a seat next to her bed. She bit her lip. "Uncle Killian? I'm so sorry," she began but was cut off by the haunting expression on his face as his head snapped up.

" _You're_ sorry?" he choked out, tears stinging the back of his throat. "Evelyn, if I had gotten to you sooner, I could have- Gods, it was all my fault. I am so sorry, darling."

She gaped at him, her own tears gathering in her eyes but she blinked them away. "It was _not_ your fault. It was all on Silver. That son of a bitch forced _Dahlia_ to- Uncle Killian, he's a monster and he caused this. You are not at fault," she told him, her voice strong and left no room for argument.

His lower lip trembled as he let out a stuttering breath, his hand cupping her cheek and brushing away a stray tear. "I am so glad you came back to us. I felt so helpless, holding you in my arms, watching the life drain out of you, I felt so helpless, Evelyn. It was Liam's death all over again," he swallowed thickly. "Gods, Evie, we almost lost you," he whispered brokenly.

She threw her arms around him, burrowing herself in his embrace, and cried, mumbling incoherently. Killian soothed her, shifting so he was seated next to her on the bed. He knew they had a lot to talk about, but right now, she needed this. That's what he would give her. His Evie was alive. That was all that mattered.

When Evelyn finally managed to calm down, she pushed herself up so that she was facing Killian, his hand in hers as she told him all about meeting Liam, about everything. She watched as a maelstrom of expression flitted across his face, his eyes growing damp with each moment.

"He finally found peace, my brother?" Killian questioned as she finished. She nodded, smiling through her tears. He pulled her close, his hand on the back of her head. "Oh, darling. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered. "You're my family. I need you just as much as you need me. You've given me love, a family - everything I could possibly dream of. You've been the father that I'd been missing all those years. And I know that you always try to live up to my dad, but you have been much more than that. My dad's so proud of you, Uncle Killian."

He let out a sob, cupping her face in his hand, "Oh, darling. You have no idea what that means to me. He must be proud of the person you are now. I know I am," he beamed, kissing her forehead. "I do have some disconcerting news, however. Your grandfather... he passed, love. He died saving us," he swallowed thickly. "I know you loved him."

"And you did, too," she added, her throat heavy with tears. "Are you okay?"

"Aye, I am now. I've made peace with him, and with myself," he smiled. After a beat, he added. "I think it's time I leave you and your fiancé to yourselves," he smiled.

"Thank you for saving him."

"It was all Dahlia," he smirked at her raised eyebrows. "She certainly is a force to be reckoned with."

"Aren't all Jones women?" Evelyn replied, her father's words about his mum echoing in her ears. She smiled to herself.

He was almost out of room before he turned back. "I hope you know, I don't wish to replace Liam in your life... but you are our daughter, Evie."

Her smile was radiant when she said, "And you're my father, no matter what."

-/-

Emma spied her husband sitting outside Evelyn's room, his eyes closed and head thrown back. "Penny for your thoughts?" she whispered, sliding into his lap, making him grunt slightly.

"Oof, Swan. Careful. I'm not as young as I seem," he joked, brushing a kiss against her cheek. She rolled her eyes, even as she tilted her head and kissed him, a slow slide of lips. "I love you, Jones," she murmured, pulling back and looking at him with the love that never wavered.

"And I, you, Swan," he echoed, pulling her closer to him, her hand resting on his chest. "Listen, I need to tell you something." She smiled at him encouragingly, nodding for him to continue. "The ship we found Silver on, it was my father's. He was one of the men being controlled by Silver."

Emma let out a soft gasp, her eyes going wide. "Is he okay? Where is he?" she questioned, her face falling when she noticed the look in his eyes. "Oh, Killian..." she breathed out, her hands cupping his face. "Babe, I'm sorry," she bit her lip.

He ran his fingers down her arm, his chest tight. "I spent so long hating him, but it still... It hurts, knowing that he's really gone. Trying to save us, no less," he admitted, leaning into his wife's comforting touch.

She smiled tightly at him. "He saved my family. He died a hero, Killian. He's in a better place now."

"I know," he agreed. "I never got a chance to tell him that I _do_ forgive him. I- I don't want him to think I hated him. I don't want him to be stuck in the Underworld forever," he confessed. "I wanted to tell him that I forgave him and that I loved him."

"He knew, Killian." When he looked ready to protest, she cut him off. "We don't live in a perfect world, you know that. You will never be ready for it when someone dies, Killian. You just need to trust that you loved them enough for them to know without it being said. He knew, and he's in a better place now."

He looked up at her in awe, shaking his head in disbelief. Even after years, she had the ability to leave him speechless. "You have no idea what you've given me, Emma Swan."

"Jones," she reminded him. "It's Jones now."

"Aye," he conceded. "But you'll always be my Swan, my light. The half of my heart."

She chuckled through her tears, bending up to press her lips to his. _The half of her heart_ , she thought.

-/-

Darius was back in Evelyn's room, unable to stay away longer than he had to. They both had their foreheads pressed together, revelling in the fact that they were both alive, and most importantly, happy. She giggled as he nuzzled her nose, pulling away slightly. "That's so gross and couple-y, Darius."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, apologies, Mi'lady. I was simply trying to romance you into a good mood."

"I am in a good mood," she wrinkled her nose, and grinned at him. "I'm in a great mood, if I'm being honest."

He smiled, hesitating as he cleared his throat, grabbing her hands in his. "Evelyn, I- I know that a lot has happened in the past couple of days and we've both been through hell and back, perhaps literally. I just- I don't want you to regret anything," he sighed. "I don't want you to regret us."

She looked taken aback for a moment, wrinkles forming between her brows. "Darius, I'm never going to regret you. You are the love of my life and if you think for _one second_ that I wouldn't go through everything all over again for you, you're dead wrong, buddy. You're stuck with me for life."

He chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her hard, showing her how much she means to him. They both pulled back, panting slightly. "Where'd that come from?" she smiled, concerned.

He sighed, pushing back an errant strand from her face. "I don't want you risking your life for me-"

"Would you risk yours for me?" she cut him off, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"In a heartbeat."

"Then, stop asking me to love you less. That's stupid, and more than that, it's impossible. So stop with the martyr act, and be the man I fell in love with. The man who could give a damn about what is the 'right thing' to do; we love each other, that's all the reason we need to be together. Screw what the world thinks," she replied vehemently, frowning at him,

Darius shook his head, "God, I love it when you are all riled up," he grinned, kissing her again. "So, we're really doing this? We are going to do the whole white picket fence, kids and a dog?"

She made a face, her nose wrinkling again. "No dogs," she shuddered, making him laugh.

"No dogs," he promised, smiling at her. "Cats?"

"Cats," she nodded, laughing. "A whole clowder of 'em."

**Author's Note:**

> I am way too attached to this universe, I cannot even. I just LOVE Evie, okay? I feel her, man. And she’s all mine, ABC does not own her! (Ahem) I had to write another part. And there will be another, you’ll understand why. This is like Castle season 6 finale. About 55 mins of fluff and last five mins of heartbreak. Of course, this isn’t for 50 mins!


End file.
